Runaway
by probablyprocrastinating
Summary: Merder au 2/3
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! Thank you so, so much to those of you who left nice reviews at the end of Help Me Lose My Mind, I'm so glad you enjoyed it and thank you so much to everyone who read it. If you haven't, this is it's sequel, so I would read it before you read this one!_

 _This will be significantly shorter than the previous story, as it is more of a bridge to the third installment, which will see them later on in life. I hope you enjoy this story, and thank you for still reading!_

Think I can fly, think I can fly when I'm with you  
My arms are wide, catching fire as the wind blows  
I know that I'm rich enough for pride, I see a billion dollars in your eyes  
Even if we're strangers 'til we die

 _I wanna run away_ _  
I wanna run away  
Anywhere out this place  
I wanna run away  
Just you and I, I, I, I, I  
You and I, I, I, I, I  
You and I, I, I, I, I  
You and I, I, I, I, I  
Just you and I_

 _I wanna run, chase the moon and sun when I'm with you  
Give it all away, catching fire as the wind blows  
I know that I'm rich enough for pride, I see a billion dollars in your eyes  
Even if we're strangers 'til we die_

 _I wanna run away  
I wanna run away  
Anywhere out this place  
I wanna run away  
Just you and I, I, I, I, I  
You and I, I, I, I, I  
You and I, I, I, I, I  
You and I, I, I, I, I  
Just you and I_

'Im,' said Derek, coming into the living room where his youngest sister was sat watching Tv.

'Hey?' she turned her head slightly, her eyes unmoving from whatever she was watching.

'I need you to do me a favour.'

'Urugh, what?' she groaned, rolling her eyes.

'Mer's just got in the shower but I need you to keep her distracted when she comes out.'

'Why?' Imogen frowned.

'Because.'

'That's not a reason.'

'Please,' he begged, his eyes big.

'Fine.' She sighed. 'Why, what are you doing?' she frowned, suspicious.

'I just want to talk to mom about something and I don't want her walking in.'

'Ooooo, what is it? A secret? Do I get to know?'

'No.' he shook his head.

'Why not? It can be my reward.'

'Because it's a surprise. You'll find out soon enough.'

'Fine.' She sighed again. 'You want me to go up now?'

'Please.' He smiled.

'Okay,' she paused her programme before dragging herself off the couch. 'I'll see if Liv's off the phone to Dex, she can help.'

'Thanks,' he smiled as she left the room.

It was weird, in the year he and Meredith had taken out from college, Olivia had started Med school at Dartmouth with Mark and Tim, where she had met Dexter, who was now her boyfriend. Despite wanting to kick his friends ass, he was also glad that out of all the boys his younger sister could date, she'd picked a good one in Dex.

'Mom?' he stuck his head around the kitchen door where his mother was stirring something on the stove.

'Hello love, is Meredith upstairs?'

'Oh, yeah.' He nodded. 'I actually wanted to talk to you while she wasn't around.'

'Oh,' his mom breathed. 'Is everything okay sweetheart?'

'Yeah, yeah, everything's fine.' He smiled. 'I just wanted to talk to you about something.'

'Okay,' Alison nodded. 'Let me just take this off the heat and we'll sit at the table.'

'Okay. Do you want me to get you a drink?'

'Just some water would be lovely thank you dear. Are you all ready for tomorrow?'

'Yeah,' he grinned, pouring her a drink. 'We're going to sleep early tonight so we can have some rest before the flight.'

'That sounds a good idea. You'll probably get some sleep on the plane if you need to. How long is it to London again, seven hours?'

'Yeah.' He nodded.

'What time will it be there when you land?'

'Well, here it will be three in the afternoon here, but eight there?'

'So five hours ahead they are?'

'Yeah,' he nodded, sitting opposite his mom at the table, handing her water.

'Thanks,' she murmured, taking it from him. 'Now, what is it?'

'I….' he breathed, staring at his hands, suddenly extremely nervous. 'I… I want to propose to Meredith.' He said quietly, scared to look up at his mothers reaction.

'Oh,' she breathed, her hand flying to her mouth and her eyes immediately brimming with tears.

'I know…. I know she's still really young and I know we've only been together three years…. But…. She's it for me, mom. I love her so much…'

'Oh sweetheart,' his mom almost choked out, a tear rolling down her cheek.

'I just… I just wanted to run it by you first and see what you thought.'

'I think it's just wonderful.'

'You do?' he smiled in relief as Alison grabbed for his hand across the table.

'I do.' She nodded, reaching for a tissue to wipe her eye. 'She is a lovely girl.'

'She is,' he agreed, beaming.

'And I couldn't think of anybody more prefect for you.'

'I know, me neither.' He grinned.

'I… I had a feeling she was going to be in our lives for a long time the very first time I met her.'

'When you surprised me at college and Imogen found her in my bed?' he laughed.

'Exactly then.' his mother nodded.

'We weren't even dating.'

'I know.' His mom nodded carefully. 'But I saw the way you looked at each other. She's the one for you, Derek.'

'I know,' he breathed, his own eyes beginning to fill.

'How long have you been thinking about this?'

'A couple of months now,' he murmured. 'We've been living here together for almost ten months, both working different hours, and things are still amazing. I just… it's not just a college thing… I can see us doing this… living together and working and being together forever.'

'And you have almost been together for three years,' Alison smiled.

'Yeah,' he smiled. 'I… do you think we're too young? Do you think it's too soon?'

'I got engaged at eight teen after knowing your father a year,' she laughed softly. 'I know things were different then, but it's definitely possible to be lucky enough to find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with while you're young.'

'You think?' he grinned.

'I know.'

'I really love her, ma.'

'Oh I know you so sweetheart.'

'I… so you're okay with it?' he breathed.

'More than okay, I am absolutely thrilled Derek.'

'Good,' he laughed slightly in relief.

'I love her like my own.'

'I know you do.' He smiled.

'And nothing would make me happier than her officially being a Shepherd.'

'I know. I'm not wanting to get married straight away or anything,' he said quickly. 'I'll wait as long as she wants.'

'There's nothing wrong with a long engagement.' Said Alison.

'But I'd get married tomorrow if that's what she wants.' He laughed.

'When are you thinking of doing it?'

'I'm not one hundred percent sure, I have an idea. But I don't want to say in case it changes or whatever, but…. I have an idea.'

'And you wanted to ask the night before you fly half way across the world for three and a half months,' his mom raised her eyebrow.

'I did,' he laughed.

'Do you already have a ring?' she asked softly.

'No,' he shook his head. 'I was thinking about trying to pick one up in Europe… if I'm going to do it there I thought it would mean more. Or maybe let her pick out her own after I've done it…. I don't know… I haven't really decided yet.'

'Well,' she murmured, moving her rings slightly on her wedding finger. 'before your father passed away,' she took her wedding ring off her finger, followed by her engagement ring. 'He asked me to give you this, for the right girl.' She put her wedding ring back on her finger and held her engagement ring. 'And Meredith, she's the right girl for you sweetheart.'

'Ma….' He breathed, unable to say anything else as she handed him the simple ring.

'Nothing would make me happier than you putting it on her finger, Derek.'

'I… I can't ma….' He shook his head. 'It's yours.'

'Not anymore,' she smiled, 'It's Meredith's. In fact, it's been hers since the day you brought her home.'

'Are… are you sure?'

'I am.' She nodded. 'Your father wanted you to have this. And so do I.'

'I… I don't know what to say.' He admitted. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, Derek.'

'Wow,' he breathed, wiping at his eye. 'And you think she'll say yes?'

'Derek,' Alison laughed softly. 'I do.'

'Oh.' He smiled.

'She loves you very much.'

'I love her too, Ma. I love her so much.'

'Oh, I know you do.'

'This has made me feel a lot better,' he laughed.

'What did you think I was going to say, that I didn't want you to marry her?' Alison laughed in return.

'I don't know.' He chuckled.

'I can't believe my baby boy is getting married.'

'Engaged,' he laughed. 'there's a difference. And it hasn't even happened yet.'

'I know,' she sighed. 'But I am just so proud of you sweetheart. And I love you so much.'

'I love you too.'

'You're way ahead of your siblings,' she laughed.

'I know,' he rolled his eyes. 'But I'm lucky.'

'You are.'

'I've already decided Liv and Im are never getting married, even if Liv is with Dexter.'

'Somehow I think that's out of your control.' She laughed.

'We'll see.' He smirked.

'Are you all ready for tomorrow?'

'Yeah,' he nodded. 'Mer's just showered but everything is packed.'

'Good.' She breathed. 'I'm going to miss you.'

'I know me too,' he nodded. 'But we'll try and be in touch as much as we can.'

'I am so excited for you.'

'Me too,' he grinned. 'Is there anything you want me to get you or anything while we're over there.'

'Just pictures,' she smiled. 'Especially of Ireland.'

'Definitely pictures of Ireland.' He agreed.

'You're all grown up,' she breathed. 'Twenty three years old, going to travel around Europe, proposing to your girlfriend. I feel like my little boy is becoming a man.'

'Always your boy,' he smiled.

'I know,' she laughed. 'Trust me. To me you will always be my baby.'

'Thanks, ma.' He breathed.

'You're welcome,' she smiled. 'Now give me a hug.'

'Okay,' he laughed, standing to hug her tight.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He kissed her cheek.

'Now go upstairs, I'm sure Meredith's wanting to be rescued from your sisters.' She laughed.

'I wish!' he laughed. 'She likes them more than me sometimes.'

'Don't be silly.'

'I'll go up.' He nodded. 'We need an early night. Will you be up in the morning when we leave?'

'Mark's taking you at five thirty, right?'

'Yeah,' he nodded.

'Of course, I wouldn't miss saying good bye to you for the world.'

'Okay,' he smiled. 'Well I'll see you in the morning then.' he smiled.

'See you in the morning sweetheart.'

'Love you.'

'Love you too.' His mom grinned.

As he walked up the stairs to his room, he heard the laughs of his girlfriend and sisters, which made him smile. In the almost three years he and Meredith had been dating, his girlfriend had practically become a sister to his sisters. Which was weird when he thought about it…. But it was good. They all got on so well, and he was pretty sure Liv and Imogen were Meredith's best friend, besides Holly.

Izzie and Cristina hadn't stayed on at Dartmouth for med school, Cristina had gone to Stanford and Izzie had gone to University of Washington School of Medicine, which was good for Mer, having a friend back home. She kept in touch with them, but she had definitely grown closer to his sisters the last twelve months, and Holly too. They'd been to visit their friends in Hanover whenever they could over the last few months.

'Hey,' he opened his bedroom door, walking in to find Imogen and Meredith lay on his bed, laughing, Liv lay on the floor flipping through a magazine.

'Hey,' Meredith smiled up at him.

'What you guys doing?'

'Talking.' Imogen shrugged, as he moved onto the bed next to Meredith, pulling her to sit on his lap.

'Hey,' she giggled, kissing him quickly.

'Hey,' he smiled.

'And that's our queue to go,' said Liv, sitting up.

'You don't have to leave.' Meredith laughed. 'I'm going to miss you guys.'

'We're gonna miss you too,' sighed Imogen.

'But you'll be coming back to Dartmouth when you get back, so we'll see you loads.' Liv smiled.

'I wont.' Imogen pouted.

'Well if you move back here you're only an hour away. Or you could get a job and move to Hanover with us.'

'Oh yeah and live with who?'

'Me.' Liv laughed.

'Oh yeah, third wheel.' Imogen rolled her eyes.

'Dex is living with Mark and Tim next year.'

'He is?'

'Yeah.' Liv nodded. 'So if you wanted to come we could get somewhere.'

'That's definitely an option…. Have you guys found a place for next year?' Imogen turned to Derek and Meredith.

'Yeah,' he nodded. 'We signed the contract last time we went over.'

'Where is it?' Asked Liv.

'Literally the street across campus.'

'Drive street?'

'Yeah.' He nodded. 'Literally the apartment building there.'

'Apparently they are sooooo nice.'

'They are.' Derek laughed.

'How are you affording that on your loan?'

'We've been saving some.'

'Literally you guys are so good, affording Europe and a nice place…. What the fuck.'

'Yeah but we literally have no life,' Meredith laughed. 'All we've done is work.'

'It's worth it though.' Sighed Imogen.

'It is.' Agreed Meredith, leaning back into Derek.

'What time do you guys go in the morning?'

'Mark's taking us to the airport at five thirty,' said Derek, before kissing Meredith's cheek softly.

'Ew.' Winced Liv. 'Sorry but I don't think I will be up.'

'That's okay,' Derek laughed.

'Me neither.' Said Imogen. 'So we'll have to say goodbye now.'

'I'm really gonna miss you guys,' Liv sighed. 'I don't know what I'm going to do without you all summer.'

'Me neither.' Said Imogen.

'Don't be dramatic,' Derek laughed. 'You always get sick of me anyway.'

'But not Mer,' Imogen laughed.

'Shut up,' he laughed.

'Let go of her while I give her a hug.'

'Okay,' he laughed, dropping his arms from around Meredith while Imogen hugged her, Liv moving to hug him.

'Love you.' He murmured.

'Love you too.' Said Liv as she squeezed him tighter.

'Come here you,' he laughed at his youngest sister, who despite now being twenty years old, was his baby sister.

'Bye,' she murmured into his chest.

'Love you.'

'Love you too.'

'I'll miss you.'

'Miss you too.'

'Make sure not to have too much fun,' Liv laughed as she pulled away from Meredith.

'And try not to get arrested for having sex in inappropriate places,' Imogen laughed. 'I don't want to see you on the news for being at it on the Eiffel tower or something.'

'Get out,' Derek laughed, throwing a cushion at his sister as she neared his bedroom door.

'You know if it happened it would totally be you two though,'

'I said get out,' he laughed, throwing another cushion as they both ran out the door.

'They're funny,' Meredith giggled, laying back on the bed.

'Yeah,' he rolled his eyes, laying next to her.

'Hmmmm' she sighed, turning over and snuggling into his chest. 'Love you.'

'Love you too.' He kissed the top of her head.

'Are you excited?'

'Very excited,' he smiled, squeezing his arms around her.

'Me too.' She breathed. 'I cant believe we're actually going tomorrow.'

'me neither.' He laughed. 'It's come around so fast.'

'It has.' She murmured, trailing her fingers up and down his chest.

'This time tomorrow we'll be in London.'

'That's so crazy,' she smiled up at him.

'I know.' He kissed her softly. 'So crazy.'

'I don't think I'm gonna be able to get to sleep.'

'Me neither,' he murmured. 'But we can sleep on the plane.'

'We can.' She agreed, reaching for his hand and interlocking their fingers.

'I love you.' He kissed her temple.

'I love you too,' she sighed, burying her face in his neck.

'Shall I turn the light out and we at least try to sleep?'

'Yeah,' she nodded.

'Shall I fill you some water?' he asked, standing and picking up the empty glass from next to his bed.

'Yes please.'

'Okay,' he murmured, filling her glass in the bathroom before coming back in and turning the light out. 'There you go.' He put her glass on the side before climbing back into bed, into her outstretched arms.

'Thank you.' She murmured, kissing him deeply.

'Love you.'

'Love you.'

He sighed happily as his girlfriends eyes shut, kissing her forehead quickly before shutting his own eyes, holding her close. The last ten months they had done nothing but work, all for what was going to start tomorrow, he wasn't sure what Europe was going to have in store for them, but he was pretty sure it was going to be amazing.

 _Thank you for reading, please review! X_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! Okay firstly, I am SO sorry for how long it has taken me to update this, I've honestly been so so busy and just not had time to write. I finally have a free day tomorrow so I'm going to try and get another update for you then to make up for it._

 _Thank you so much to everyone who has followed me here and left nice reviews I'm so happy you're still with me. Someone left me a kind review at the end of Help me lose my mind asking if I could do a one shot of them celebrating their one year anniversary which is something I will definitely try and do if it's something you guys would like to read! I'm not sure when I'll be able to do it but I will definitely add it to my list._

 _Sorry for such a long note (for me), and once again sooooo sorry for taking so long to update. If you havent already caught on, this fic is going to be full of fluff and much shorter than the previous one. But I hope you enjoy._

Meredith shifted in Derek's arms, burying her face into his neck more as she stirred. She felt like she had been on this plane forever, it was only seven hours, the flight from New York to Seattle was only five and a half, and yet she felt like she had been on this plane forever.

Originally she'd been reading her book, and then she'd eaten half the snack trolley when it came around much to Derek's dismay. He'd ended up buying her three candy bars and two packets of chips, and a fruit pot for himself.

But now, she was snuggled on his lap after he'd kindly offered holding her while she took a nap. She didn't know how long she'd been out, but she was pretty sure this jet lag was going to catch up with her when they landed. They'd decided all they were going to do tonight was go for dinner and drinks, and then go back to the hotel and sleep. Tomorrow was the beginning of their proper exploring and sight seeing.

They were in London for three days before going up to Manchester, and then Scotland, and then Ireland, for Derek. Buckingham Palace was definitely on their London list, Derek had found a late night London bus tour for them to do one night, which looked really fun. Although it would depend on the weather, there were some showers forecast so they were going to have to see.

She tightened her arms around Derek, he was talking to the guy on the other side of him. The last three years had been crazy, really.

Never ever did she think at twenty one years old she would be in an almost three year relationship with the guy she was pretty sure was the love of her life. When they went back to school, her and Derek were going to have their own apartment all to themselves; and while they'd been living with Alison the last few months, this was going to be their own.

It all felt very domestic and very serious, and the scariest thing about it all was that it didn't feel scary in the slightest. Moving in with Derek felt like the most natural thing in the world. She could imagine waking up next to him everyday for the rest of her life. Which was an incredibly bold thought, but it was true.

While they'd been living in New York, she'd managed to get her old waiting job back, and Derek had worked for Stan Monday- Friday every week. The last couple of months, she'd also picked up a bar tendering job to try and get a few extra hours so they could save a little more. It made seeing each other difficult, with Derek working 9-5 every weekday, and her working a mixture of days, evenings, and late nights across the whole seven days. But they had done it and they were really happy.

Derek made her so insanely happy. It was weird how happy one person could actually make her, he woke her up every morning with kisses, even if he was only waking her to say bye before work, and he waited up for her if she was working late. Sometimes he would fall asleep, but the bedroom light would be on, and he would stir when she tried to climb in gently next to him.

His family had also become her family. With her mom still not taking an interest or serious attitude to her relationship, she spent most of the school vacation at Derek's in New York. She'd spent the last three Christmases there, and had only been home one week during summer, and that was to see Sadie more than her mom.

Her, Liv and Imogen were practically best friends. In fact, they were more like her own sisters now, than merely Derek's. Although now Liv was with Dex…. Which was slightly weird. But they were cute so it was good.

She was also a lot closer to Lara and Claire now than she had been previously, they had taken her under their wing like they had their younger sisters, even though it wasn't always obvious. They weren't as affectionate or open as their younger siblings, but she definitely had seen a different side to Derek's big sisters the longer she'd been with him.

Lara was living in an apartment in Manhattan with her new boyfriend Joe, who was also a paediatrician resident at Sini. He was nice, he was a year older than her, but he was really nice. And Derek liked him, which was probably more important.

Claire and Imogen didn't have boyfriends, but they didn't seem too bothered. Claire had a brief dalliance with Tom, but that was over very quickly, and they hadn't heard anything of him again since, and so both of them were single ladies. It was fun having four honorary sisters, and an honorary brother in Mark, who was also very protective of her.

She turned her head slightly to kiss under his jaw softly, breathing him in.

'Oh hello,' he laughed gently. 'Good morning to you.'

'Hi,' she giggled, sitting up slightly and rubbing her eyes. Derek's hand was rubbing her back softly as he and a man about fifty dressed in a suit smiled at her.

'Did you have a good sleep?'

'Yeah,' she sighed, stretching her arms out. 'How long was I out?'

'A couple of hours,' Derek smiled. 'We should be landing soon.'

'Really?' she grinned.

'Yep. This is Mike,' he turned to the man. 'Mike, this is Meredith, now she's awake.' He laughed softly.

'Hi,' the guy smiled, he was British, definitely British.

'Hi.'

'I believe you're in the Uk for a couple of weeks?'

'Oh, yeah.' She smiled. 'We're going up to Manchester and then Edinbrugh, and then to Ireland.'

'So Derek tells me,' Mike smiled warmly.

'Mike's from Manchester,' said Derek.

'Really?' she grinned.

'Indeed.' He laughed. 'It's much better than London.' He winked.

'It is?' she giggled.

'Oh yes,' he nodded. 'But then again, the north is better than the south in general.'

'Really?'

'Much nicer people,' Mike nodded. 'And London is very busy.'

'You wouldn't think there was a divide with it being such a small country,' laughed Derek.

'I know,' Mike laughed. 'But there very much is. And there are so many different accents.'

'Really?' Meredith raised her eyebrows. 'I kind of assumed everyone talked posh,' she giggled.

'Oh god no,' Mike laughed softly, shaking his head. 'Manchester definitely not, and Liverpool, Newcastle are both very strong northern accents. Scotland and Ireland are totally different again. It's funny, because I think most Americans all sound the same.'

'I think we sound quite similar,' Meredith giggled. 'Derek's from New York but his accent isn't too strong.'

'He says you're from Seattle?'

'Yeah,' she nodded, leaning into her boyfriend more. 'But I grew up in Boston.'

'Ah,' Mike nodded.

'So what are you in London for?' asked Derek.

'A work conference,' Mike sighed. 'I went to New York for a meeting and have to feedback in London before going home.'

'How long were you in New York for?'

'Only three days.'

'Wow, jetlag.' Laughed Meredith.

'Tell me about it,' Mike rolled his eyes.

'What do you do?' she asked.

'I work for a television network,' said Mike.

'That sounds cool.' Nodded Meredith.

'And your both training to be doctors?'

'Yeah,' Meredith grinned at Derek.

'I was never good at science,' Mike laughed softly.

'It was the only thing I was really good at.' She giggled.

'That's a lie.' Derek rolled his eyes.

'It's true!' she protested.

'Ignore her,' Derek turned to Mike. 'She's a brain box.'

'Going to Med school I figured as much.' He laughed as there was a beep and the seatbelt sign illuminated.

'Urugh,' Meredith groaned, rolling her eyes.

'Why are you moaning?' Derek laughed. 'I thought you were going to be happy to get off.'

'But you're comfy,' she smiled, leaning into him.

'Sorry,' he murmured, kissing her head.

'Urugh.' She sighed again, kissing him softly before climbing off his lap and moving back into her own seat, which was extremely uncomfortable. Especially compared to Derek, who was very, very comfy.

When they landed, it was beginning to go a little dark, and the lights of London looked so bright. It was seriously busy, the airport was so big and full of bodies, most of them with the signature British accent. Once they had their luggage, Derek led them outside to the cab rank, they'd decided with their big bags they were just going to get a cab back to the hotel, and start using the public transport tomorrow when they weren't so tired.

It was weird, they had sat on a plane for the majority of the day, doing nothing, yet they were both so tired. Their hotel was in the very centre of London, and was one of the more expensive ones of their whole trip. There and Reykjavik were the most expensive accommodation they had paid for, and this one was really, really nice.

Since it was the start of their trip they'd decided to treat themselves, it was called the Leonard and it was really fancy. It wasn't that big but it was definitely a lot nicer than some of the hostels they were going to be staying in.

Derek carried both of their bags up the stairs, his arms looked so toned she just wanted him to wrap them around her.

'Room fourteen, right?' he asked, putting the bags outside the door.

'Yep,' she grinned, pushing the key in the door. When the light flickered green she pushed it open and walked inside, holding the door open for him.

'Wow,' he breathed, looking around as he walked in, putting their bags at the bottom of the bed.

'This is amazing.'

'It is.' He grinned, laying on the bed next to her.

'We're in London,' she turned her head to him, her eyes sparkling and a smile on her face.

'We're in London,' he echoed, reaching for her hand.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Really love you,' she breathed, leaning to kiss him softly, not being able to resist the urge not to.

'Hmmmmm,' he smiled, kissing her again quickly.

'Are you tired?'

'Yeah,' he nodded.

'Did you manage to get any sleep on the plane?' she whispered, reaching to run her hand through his hair.

'No,' he sighed. 'I shut my eyes for a bit while you were sleeping, but no, no sleep.'

'We can go to sleep early.' She murmured, scooting closer to him.

'Yes please.' He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

'Are you still okay to go for some dinner?' she asked.

'Yeah,' he nodded. 'Need to stay awake a bit longer.'

'At least you'll sleep well.' She smiled.

'Yeah,' he sighed. 'What do you want to do for dinner?'

'Anywhere,' she breathed. 'I literally don't care. I just want to eat and then sleep. We'll just see what's close.'

'Yeah,' he nodded. 'I'm not bothered either.'

'I'm just hungry.'

'Of course you are,' he laughed gently, leaning to kiss her.

'Hey,' she giggled, pulling him closer to kiss him again.

'You've literally just eaten!'

'That was over an hour ago!'

'Whatever,' he shook his head.

'Do you want to get changed or unpack or anything before we go out?'

'No, I'm okay.' He smiled. 'Do you want to get changed?'

'No,' she shook her head. 'Shall we just unpack in the morning?'

'Yeah,' he nodded.

'Okay,' she sighed, leaning into him, resting her head on his chest and tightening her arms around him.

'This doesn't look like moving for food.' He laughed, hugging her.

'Just want to cuddle,' she giggled slightly, nestling her head into his chest further.

'I think I can deal with that.' He laughed, running a hand over her hair.

'You're very comfy.'

'Thank you.'

'I mean, I already knew you were comfy but you were very comfy on the plane.'

'It wasn't hard to be comfier than the plane seats.' He laughed.

'True.' She giggled, taking in his distinctive scent.

'But thank you, I'm glad I'm comfy.'

'You're welcome.' She laughed, squeezing him. 'Do we need to call mom? Let her know we're safe?'

'I texted her when we landed.'

'Did she reply?'

'Yeah,' he smiled, reaching for his phone. 'She said she's glad we had a safe journey and told us to have fun and take lots of pictures.'

'She's so cute.'

'Oh, and that she loves us both.'

'I love her.' She murmured.

'Me too,' he smiled.

'We have to get her something from Ireland.'

'Definitely.' He nodded.

'And I told Liv I'd try and get her some makeup while we were in London.'

'Oh god, not more for her collection. It's never ending.'

'A girl can never have too much makeup.' She raised her eyebrow.

'Liv can.' He laughed.

'Sush, you love her.'

'I do,' he rolled his eyes as her stomach rumbled. 'Oh god, I know that noise all too well.' He laughed. 'Shall we go and get dinner?'

'Yes please.' She grinned. 'I told you I was hungry.'

'Come on then,' he stood up, reaching for her hand. 'Do you still have the room key?'

'Yeah,' she nodded, grabbing it from the table.

'Okay, lets go.' He breathed, before she moved to hug him again, giggling.

'What?' he laughed.

'Nothing.' She shrugged. 'I just love you.'

'I love you too.' He grinned, ducking down to kiss her.

'I… nothing…' she shook her head quickly, moving away from him and pulling on his hand.

'What?' he asked, pulling her back to him.

'Nothing,' she breathed, going red.

'Meredith.' He raised his eyebrows.

'Derek.' She mimicked.

'What were you going to say?'

'Nothing.' She shrugged.

'Mer….'

'Nothing, Derek. Come on, let's go get dinner, I'm starving.'

'Mer, I know you, tell me.'

'Derek, I want dinner.'

'And I'll get you dinner once you tell me what you were about to say.'

'It was honestly nothing.' She shook her head.

'Then how come you wont tell me and have gone all red.'

'Nothing I just….' She trailed off, not meeting his eye. 'I just really love you….'

'I really love you too.' He reached for her hips to bring her back to him. 'But that wasn't what you were going to say.'

'It is.' She insisted.

'Mer….'

'I…'she reached to run her hand up and down his chest gently. 'You're the love of my life.' She whispered, her eyes still avoiding his.

'Oh Mer…' he breathed, wrapping his arms around her. 'You're mine.'

'Really?' she looked up at him, a smile about to break out on her face.

'Yes,' he laughed softly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

'You're not just saying that?'

'Of course I'm not.'

'You…. I'm the love of your life?'

'You are.' He smiled.

'As in, really the love of your life?'

'Really the love of my life.' He nodded, pressing his lip to hers softly. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too.' She grinned.

'Did you think you weren't?' he asked, stroking her cheek gently.

'I don't know,' she giggled. 'But I…. you've been so perfect and we're here in Europe and you're you and I couldn't not say it…. But then I thought if you didn't say it back or thought I was crazy or….'

'Definitely not.' He grinned. 'You, Meredith Elizabeth Grey are the love of my life.'

'So are you.' She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Just me and you from now on.'

'Me and you.' She repeated, beaming as her stomach made another loud noise.

'Now come on before your stomach starts actually crying out for food.'

'I think that's what it's doing.' She giggled, holding his hand as he followed her out of the room.

'Well it needs feeding!'

Thank you for reading! Please review! X


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! This is going up a little later than I intended, but at least it didnt take as long as the last one! Thank you for all the nice reviews and thank you for reading_!

Ireland was amazing. He knew it would be, but really, it surpassed his expectations. They were about to leave the next day for France, and this was their last day in the UK.

Ireland had definitely been his favourite, they were in Dublin and everything was so pretty. Yesterday, he and Meredith had been on a hike in the countryside and had dinner in a country pub with a lot of beer. The weather was lovely, it was sunny and bright, but not very hot. They'd also been on a tour of the Guinness storehouse, which he had probably enjoyed more than Meredith but she swore she found it interesting too.

While they'd been there, they'd gotten his mom some Irish whiskey and some Irish Bailey's, and he'd gotten his sisters some gifts while they'd been in England.

It was great, once they'd done in London they got the train up to Manchester, where Mike had recommended some great places for them to go, and things to see. They visited the Manchester United soccer stadium, where he got Mark some stuff, as they were his favourite foreign soccer team. It had been a great city and everyone had been so nice.

He was really glad Meredith had been insistent on not just visiting the capitals, as Manchester had been so different to London. Mike had been right, it was a lot less busy but equally as interesting, and there were some really nice places to eat and drink, and the atmosphere was much friendlier.

Edinburgh had been different again, it was beautiful despite the Scottish accent initially being a bit hard to understand. The whole trip so far had been great and he couldn't believe they had been in Europe almost two weeks.

Tomorrow they were heading for France, they were going to Paris, and then Nice before flying to Barcelona, Spain. He knew the rest of Europe was going to be amazing, but he had a feeling that it was going to be hard for anything to top the UK for him. Everything had been so great, and they had had so much fun. It was easy here, and it was nice to be spending so much time with Meredith without having to go to work.

It was just the two of them, uninterrupted, exploring new places. As much as he loved his mom, this trip confirmed his need to get out of his mom's house and have his own place with his girlfriend. They were in it for the long haul, that much had become clearer than ever on this trip, and things all felt very, very real. He knew proposing to her was the right thing to do, and it made his heart race just thinking about it.

He smiled as he glanced over at Meredith who was lay on his jacket which was on the grass in the middle of the park they were sat in, her head resting gently in her hands as she watched the kids playing across the field.

'Hey,' he breathed, putting his hand gently on her back.

'Hey,' she grinned, turning to him.

'So we fly at twelve tomorrow.'

'We do.'

'Which means we need to leave the hotel and get a cab to the airport at like nine.'

'Yep.' She agreed, nodding slightly.

'So what time will we need to be up?'

'Seven?' she scrunched her nose. 'Enough time to get ready, eat and pack?'

'Seven sounds good.' He nodded.

'Early.' She groaned.

'True,' he laughed. 'But you know the good thing about an early morning?' he raised his eyebrow.

'What?'

'An early night,' he smirked.

'Oh, I like the way you think,' she giggled, sitting up and moving to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms over his shoulders.

'I mean, it's six now,' he shrugged. 'We could always get some rest now, get some food and then get some more rest.'

'And by rest you mean mind-blowing sex?' she raised her eyebrow.

'If that's what you desire….' He shrugged again.

'You're insatiable.' She laughed.

'How is wanting to bow my girlfriend's mind being insatiable?' he pouted.

'Because you blew your girlfriend's mind last night, and this morning.' She giggled.

'Are you saying she doesn't want it blowing again?'

'I didn't say that,' she laughed, shaking her head.

'It sounds like she's complaining to me.'

'Never complaining.' She shook her head firmly, before leaning to kiss him.

'Good.'

'Never complain about sex.' She giggled.

'I know you don't.' he laughed, kissing her neck softly.

'Did it live up to your expectations?'

'What?'

'Ireland, did you like it here?'

'I love it here.' He breathed.

'Me too,' she mumbled, resting her head on his chest.

'I've loved everything so far.'

'Me too.' She nodded. 'I think here and Manchester have been my favourites.'

'Me too.'

'I thought I was going to prefer London, and while I loved it it was just….'

'Big.'

'Yeah,' she breathed. 'Here it's just beautiful.'

'It is.' He kissed the top of her head.

'I know it sounds crazy because we worked for it for so long but I still cant actually believe we're here.'

'Me neither,' he laughed softly. 'The first two weeks is nearly over.'

'It is.' She nodded.

'Paris next.' He squeezed her.

'I know,' she grinned. 'I think its going to be amazing.'

'Me too. But I know zero French.'

'I did a little in high school,' she pulled a face. 'But I cant remember any of it.'

'I did Spanish, so I'll probably be more use in Spain.' He laughed.

'Can you remember any of it?' she looked at him, impressed.

'Bits.' He shrugged. 'I really enjoyed it.'

'That's good to know.' She smirked.

'Why?' he raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

'Mexico can go on our vacation list after here.' She giggled.

'Seriously?' he laughed.

'Why not? Mexico looks so cool.'

'It does,' he admitted.

'And if you can speak the language….'

'Woah I never said I could speak it,' he laughed. 'I can just… remember some.'

'We're still going to Mexico,' she giggled.

'Why do I have a feeling we would be going to Mexico if I spoke Spanish or not.'

'Shut up,' she giggled again, tightening her arms around his neck as his heart squeezed.

'I love you,' he murmured, kissing her cheek softly.

'I love you too.' She grinned, kissing him deeply.

'Do you fancy some rest now?' he wiggled his eyebrows, mirroring her grin.

'Always up for some rest,' she giggled, kissing him one last time before climbing off his lap and picking up his jacket from the floor.

When they got back to their hotel, Derek knew that they probably shouldn't be spending their last evening in Dublin in their hotel room having sex, but there was nothing he wanted more than to make love to his girlfriend right now who looked so beautiful in her pale jeans and white t-shirt.

Meredith wasn't one for being glamorous all the time. Sure, sometimes she made an effort with a dress and heels, and she looked amazing. But she also looked amazing like this, just in her jeans and a t-shirt with hardly any make up on.

'Derek!' she squealed as he picked her up and threw her on the bed after he followed her into their room, her arms instantly tight around his neck as he centred him self over her.

'Love you,' she whispered, looking into his eyes.

'Love you too.' He smiled, moving his hands to her thighs as he kissed her, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. He spread her legs gently underneath him and moved his hands under the h of her shirt.

'Derek..' she breathed, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He murmured, kissing her gently.

'I really love you.'

'I really love you too.' He repeated. 'You're the love of my life,' he mumbled, kissing the top of her head.

'Love of my life.' She agreed, wrapping herself around him to cuddle.

He held her close as she entwined her body with his. There was no one he loved in the world more than Meredith and being here with her was absolutely perfect. Nothing could ruin this trip for them; nothing.

 _Thank you for reading, please review X_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! Sorry for a delay in update, but thank you as always for reading and thank you to those of you who review!_

'Baby I think it's this way,' Meredith murmured, trying to keep her patience.

Derek ignored her, standing down the street trying to read the street names on the back street adjacent.

They'd been trying to find a particular restaurant for the best part of an hour now, and her boyfriend was too stubborn to admit that they were completely lost. He was in a mood. They'd been dying to try this tapas place in Barcelona since they'd arrived, and apparently, it was nowhere to be found.

Derek was losing his mind trying to find it, despite her telling him it was fine, they'd try and find it again before they left; but no. He wanted to find it now.

She had suggested finding a taxi and asking them to take them there, but he didn't want to do that either. It would be a lot simpler. Granted, it would cost them more money but at this rate she just wanted to find it and eat. She was starving and Derek was driving her crazy.

He had been irritable since he woke up, he hadn't slept well. It had been boiling hot in their room and the air conditioning didn't work, meaning he couldn't sleep for the heat, and he'd also been bitten by mosquitos. She had reminded him to put insect repellent on before they went to bed, but he hadn't.

So he was tired, itchy, and lost. Not a good combination for her Derek. Normally, she could Handle his moods, she normally just laid with him and left him to it. But it was hard when they were in a foreign country; just the two of them trying to explore.

'Derek,' she said slightly louder. 'It isn't down there.'

'Then where is it?'

'I don't know,' she sighed. 'But we've looked down there twenty times.'

'It has to be here somewhere.'

'Okay,' she sighed, walking back up the street a little. It was best just to leave him when he was like this, he'd just ignore anything she suggested.

They'd been in Barcelona three days now, and had three left. She absolutely loved it. More than France, which surprised her. Not that she didn't enjoy France too.

Paris was amazing. Derek had made it really romantic like she knew he would, and they'd had potentially the best sex they'd ever had the first night they were there. She had come so many times she lost count, and Derek hadn't stopped kissing her even way after they'd finished.

He was the love of her life, there was no doubt about that in her mind. She was only twenty one, and he was nearly twenty four, and despite being together for three years they were still really young.

It felt like they'd said that their whole relationship- that they were too young to feel the way they did. She'd known from months of being with him that he was the one for her. And almost three years later she felt the exact same, Derek was the one, even when he was in a mood.

He was still walking up and down the backstreets trying to find this place. They had no clue where they were anymore, she didn't know where their hostel was in comparison to where they were or anything. They were truly lost.

There was a bench a little way along with an old couple sat at one end and she made her way to it. It was going up to eight o'clock but it was still incredibly warm. She sat at the opposite end of the bench and smiled at the friendly looking Spanish couple.

Derek was still wandering about with a grumpy face, something she didn't want to bother with right now. Hopefully tonight he would sleep better, and if she woke him up with a blow job he would be in a good mood tomorrow.

Spain was really beautiful, the buildings were amazing and the weather was gorgeous. They'd visited a lovely cathedral that afternoon, too. The way of life was just so different here, and throughout this trip she'd realised just how uncultured America and Americans were. The uk, Spain and France had all been completely different, and so cultural, nothing like home.

The food had been amazing, the best she'd ever had. Spain had the best. It was all so good, she couldn't stop eating, much to Derek's dismay. But it was hopefully going to get even better, as Italy was their next stop, and the thought of all the pasta was enough to turn her on.

Even Derek had treated himself to some of the nice food, much to her surprise, and they had really been looking forward to this place tonight, which had come highly recommended from her research.

'I'm going to look up here,' said Derek, approaching her.

'I don't think it's up there.' She said softly.

'Well I'm going to look.'

'Fine,' she replied, her patience wearing thin. She'd tried to not respond to his mood, but he really wasn't helping himself.

'Well you're the one who said it was round here.' He shrugged.

'Because I thought it was.'

'Well we can't find it, can we.' He snapped.

'And I told you to stop looking!'

'We're already here we might as well find it.'

'But it obviously isn't here, Der.'

'Well if it isn't here where is it?'

'I don't know.' She sighed, exasperated.

'I'm going to look up there,' he turned his back to her and began to walk off.

'Derek!' They'd already looked up there, and couldn't find it. They were obviously in the wrong place, but he wasn't having any of it.

'What?' He turned around.

'Let's just go somewhere else tonight,' she said surprisingly calmly. 'We'll find it tomorrow.'

'No, I want to find it.'

'Derek.' She sighed. 'Please?'

'Let me guess, you're hungry?' He rolled his eyes.

'Yes, I am.' She said indignantly.

'You're always hungry.'

'It's eight o'clock, Derek!'

'We had a late lunch!'

'It's still been six hours since we last ate!'

'Oh, six hours,' he mocked.

'You know what, fine. You go find it, I'm going to go eat.'

'On your own?' He raised an eyebrow.

'Yes on my own!' She hissed. 'Because my boyfriend is driving me crazy and I'm starving!'

'Don't be ridiculous.'

'I'm not being ridiculous, Derek. I'm hungry and you're being an ass.'

'I'm not being an ass.' He frowned.

'You are, you've been being an ass all day.'

'I'm tired!'

'So am I!' She groaned. 'I didn't exactly sleep like a baby with you tossing and turning and complaining next to me, you know.'

'I was not tossing and turning'

'Yes you were!'

'I was too hot!'

'So was I.'

'That isn't my fault.'

'I never said it was,' she sighed. 'I'm just saying, you're not the only one who's tired, and we've done a lot of walking today.'

'You're the one who wanted to go to the cathedral.'

'Oh I'm sorry for actually wanting to see things in the short time we're here.' She rolled her eyes. 'I'm going for food.'

'You're being so dramatic.'

'You're being annoying.' She countered.

'I'm tired! I can't help that it's hot here!'

'Whatever,' she mumbled, she couldn't be bothered with the fight when he was like this.

'Mer,' he groaned as she walked away form him. 'Come back.'

'No,' she shook her head. 'You find your restaurant and I'll see you back at the room.'

'Don't be like that.'

'Like what?' She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

'You know what.'

'Irritable? Tired? Had enough of your shit?'

'Mer...' he groaned again, running a hand through his hair.

'Because that's what you've been all day. All day Derek, you've been irritable and in a mood and I've not said anything. I've held your hand and kissed you to try and make you feel better and now here we are fighting because you're too stubborn to give up! Even though you're complaining you're tired! Looking for another hour won't make you feel better.'

'It won't take an hour.' He rolled his eyes

'Really?' She raised her eyebrows. 'Because you told me before I had us in the complete wrong place and couldn't read a map. So if that's true youll be here forever.'

'Stop being dramatic.'

'I'm not being dramatic! You are!'

'Meredith...' he groaned.

'Don't you Meredith me.' She snapped.

'Well it is your name.'

'You're pissing me off.'

'Well you're pissing me off!'

'Come back to me when you've grown up.' She called over her shoulder as she walked away.

There was a nice bar a couple of streets down that she could go to for a drink and some dinner, as long as he got back to the room safe later, she didn't care what Derek did. He was never going to find what he was looking for- it obviously wasn't there.

She sat at a table outside, by herself. The bar was busy and there were only a few tables free, it was directly opposite another strip of bars and restaurants and she could just sit and people watch.

She ordered a glass of red wine from the waiter and a Spanish omelette with fries, a young couple about the same age as her and Derek sat next to her. They were obviously Spanish, the girl was lovely and tanned, with long dark hair and amazing curves. The guy the same colour also with dark hair, and they were both sat smoking. Oh the other side of the road was a family with two kids, they seemed to be British. The little girls were both blonde, one seemed to be about seven and the other only two or three. They were both so adorable and their parents were also very good looking. The dad was dark haired and the mom had s similar hair colour to herself, but wasn't as petit as Meredith.

She always thought if her and Derek had girls they would be blonde like her, and their boys would be dark like Derek, with his thick hair.

Imogen was convinced her and Derek's kids were going to be the cutest in the family, apart from her future kids of course. It was very probable, especially if they had Derek's blue, dreamy eyes.

He was more handsome now than when she had met him, his face had matured a lot and his eyes were sparklier, if that was even possible.

'Gracias,' she smiled as the waiter came back with her omelette and drink, it looked lovely.

The family across the street were all posing for a picture together, the little girl sat on her dad's knee, and the older one stood next to her mom. It was adorable, the dad kissed his daughter on the top of her head as he held her close and it gave her a little twinge in her heart, she couldn't wait to have that with Derek one day. He would be a great dad; there was no doubt about that. He was great with his younger cousins and would be even better with their kids.

She never thought she wanted kids until a couple of years ago, her mom always made out like kids were the worst thing to ever happen to you, and that they held you back. But she also said that about men, and she has definitely been wrong about that. She loved Derek so much, even when he was being an ass, and having babies with him when they were all married and surgeons in their own house seemed amazing. She could see it now, cuddling with Derek and their babies in bed on a Saturday morning, snuggling up together.

Her omelette was so good, she'd eaten most of it already; and the fries when she saw Derek coming down the street, flowers in his hand. He was looking around all the bars he passed, obviously looking for her. Hopefully he'd be out of his ugly ass mood now, and not just hoping flowers would win her round.

'Der,' she called as he stopped at the bar opposite, where the cute family were. He turned over his shoulder, catching her eye as she waved him over, he might have been pissing her off but she didn't want to fall out with him.

'Hey,' he breathed, walking over to her and immediately kissing her cheek.

'Hey,' she murmured reaching for his hand as he sat next to her.

'For you,' he said, handing her the flowers, which were beautiful.

'Thanks,'

'I'm sorry,'

'Hmmmm,' she breathed softly, putting the flowers down before taking his hand again.

'I shouldn't have snapped at you.'

'I know.'

'I... you're right, I've been an ass all day taking my tiredness out on you. And you didn't deserve to have me going on.'

'I know.' She smiled.

'I'm sorry.' He said genuinely, leaning to kiss her gently. 'I love you, and you're the last person I want to take things out on.'

'I love you too.'

'I... I'm sorry, I know you're tired too. And I don't want us to argue on this trip.'

'It's okay, we all have bad days.'

'I know, but just because I'm having a bad day, doesn't mean you should have one too.'

'I know.' She smiled. 'But it's okay, I forgive you.'

'Thanks.' He smiled, kissing her again. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She breathed, deepening the kiss. 'I just want you to enjoy it here.'

'I am,' he nodded.

'Good, me too.' She smiled.

'To say we've Been in Europe three weeks and this is our first proper argument, I think that's pretty good.'

'Me too.' She smiled.

'I'm sorry again.'

'It's okay. I did want to kill you today though.' She giggled.

'Oh thanks.' He rolled his eyes jokingly.

'You're too stubborn.' She laughed, squeezing his hand.

'A lot like someone else I know.' He winked.

'Shut up, I've had to put up with your mood all day.'

'I know,' he smiled. 'I appreciate it.'

'It's a good job I love you.' She giggled.

'I love you so much.' He breathed tucking some hair behind her ear.

'You too.' She kissed him. 'Want some fries?' She offered.

'Wow,' he laughed. 'I really have been forgiven if you're offering me your food.'

'You are.' She giggled, pushing one in his mouth. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Did you really hate the cathedral?'

'No,' he shook his head, eating another one of her fries. 'It was beautiful.'

'It was.' She agreed.

'What did you get to eat?'

'Spanish omelette.' She grinned. 'Are you hungry?'

'Yeah,' he sighed.

'They do tapas here,' she smirked. 'I mean, I know it's not the place we wanted but we could still get some?'

'Please,' he smiled. 'I'm starving.'

'Of course.' She kissed him softly.

'Love you.'

'Love you too.'

'I'll make it up to you when we get home.' He winked.

'Really?' She raised an eyebrow.

'Hmmm.' He smiled, putting his hand on her thigh.

'Don't make me horny when I'm about to eat.' She giggled.

'Sorry,' he laughed. 'But I'll fuck you good tonight.'

'Derek!' She gasped, feeling herself growing wet as he itched his hand closer up her thigh.

'What?' He laughed; kissing her cheek.

'Nothing,' she blushed. 'Will you... against the wall?' She asked, her cheeks heated.

'Fuck you hard against the wall? Definitely.' He grinned.

'Mmmm.' She smiled, leaning to kiss him deeply. 'Here,' she handed him the menu. 'Pick some food.'

 _Thank you you for reading, please review! X_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! Thank you for reading and thank you to those of you who have reviewed!_

Meredith was very rarely sick. She very rarely vomited, or even had a cold; the most she ever had were her period cramps. But today, his girlfriend was sick. They were in Bulgaria and she was laid over the toilet in their hotel room, sick. She'd been vomiting all night and twice again today. Her headache had gone, which was a good sign, but it looked like they would be spending the rest of their day in the hotel.

He was hoping the next day she would be illness free and they could continue exploring. They were only there for four days, this being their second. They'd spent the last three weeks in Italy and Greece, which had been absolutely amazing. Everywhere they went seemed to be their favourite, which was impossible. But the food in Italy had been ridiculously good, and Greece had been so picturesque.

They had been out on a boat trip to some Greek islands and jumped straight into the sea off the boat, surrounded by fish. And had cocktails in the scorching sun, with Meredith in nothing but a bathing suit, looking incredible.

But now, he was sat behind her in the bathroom, holding her hair back from her face as she waited for the next upsurge of sick.

'It's okay,' he murmured, rubbing her back softly as she rocked gently over the basin.

'Hmmmm,' she replied weakly, her grasp on the toilet tightening.

'It's okay,' he repeated soothingly, moving his hand in a circular motion. Although he hated her feeling so bad, he had to admit, a small part of him did love when Meredith was sick, as it meant he got to take care of her without any complaint. She hated being ill, and he loved being the one to make her feel better with chicken stew and heating pads.

'Oh Mer,' he breathed as she vomited into the toilet. 'It's okay, you're okay.'

'Der…' she whimpered, leaning back into him briefly before suddenly moving forward to puke again.

'That's it, get it out,' he whispered, continuing to rub her back and kissing her top of her head softly. 'There you go.' He breathed as she slumped against him, feeling lighter than usual in his arms. 'Do you want some water?'

'Yeah,' she nodded meekly.

'Okay,' he breathed, reaching up to get her cup off the side. 'There you go.' He passed it her as she sipped, his hand running gently over her hair.

'Thank you.' She whispered, handing it him back.

'It's okay.' He said, placing it on the floor next to him, his arms tightening around her. 'Let me flush this toilet.'

'Kay,' she whispered as he let go of her for a second to get rid of the smelling vomit.

'Come here,' he breathed, pulling her back to him. 'Do you feel any better for it?'

'A bit,' she whispered into his shirt.

'Do you still feel cold?' he asked, concerned, pulling her dressing gown up on her shoulder.

'Yeah,' she nodded.

'Hmmmm,' he breathed kissing the top of her head. 'I still think it was that prawn you ate yesterday.'

'Me too.' She mumbled.

'I love you.' He whispered.

'Love you.' She breathed, cuddling into him. 'Sorry I'm sick.'

'Oh Mer, it's not your fault.' He shook his head.

'I'm ruining Bulgaria.'

'You, are not ruining anything.' He said firmly.

'We're not supposed to be sat in the room all day.'

'It's not your fault.'

'I shouldn't have eaten the prawns.' She cried.

'You weren't to know they would make you sick,' he breathed, cradling her gently in his arms.

'Why couldn't I just order steak like you?' she whimpered.

'Because the prawns sounded really good, Mer.' He kissed the top of her head gently. 'The only person who's fault this is is the chef's. Not yours.'

'Hmmmm.'

'Besides, you're not ruining anything. I get you all to myself today.'

'Oh yeah,' she rolled her eyes. 'I'm all pukey and gooey. Very sexy.'

'Always sexy.' He kissed the top of her head again.

'Shut up.'

'Sorry,' he murmured into her still lavender scented hair.

'Hmmmm,' she breathed, wrapping her arm around his waist as his cell began to ring. 'Urugh,' she sighed. 'You should get that.'

'It's okay, it can wait.' He smiled, hugging her close.

'Derek…' she sighed.

'It can wait,' he insisted.

'It's probably mom.'

'I know.' He sighed.

'Get it, I'll lay in bed.'

'Okay,' he sighed, leading her up off the floor and into the bed. His phone was on the bedside table and he reached for it as his girlfriend crawled under the covers and reaching for him to join her.

'Hey mom,' he breathed into it, moving to join Meredith in bed and wrapping an arm around her.

'Hello dear,' his mom's voice came down the phone.

'Hey, how are you?' he asked as Meredith rested her head on his chest.

'I'm good thank you sweetheart. How are you? How is Bulgaria?'

'I'm great,' he smiled. 'And so is Bulgaria. But unfortunately, their prawn isn't, Meredith's sick.'

'Oh no,' he could hear his mom practically frown. 'Is she alright?'

'She's pukey and cold, but her headaches gone so we're hoping she's getting it out of her system.'

'Oh no,' Alison sighed. 'My poor girl.'

'I know,' Derek murmured, kissing Meredith's hair.

'And you think it was some food she ate? Prawns?'

'We think so.' He sighed. 'She had them yesterday for lunch and it's the only thing we can think of.'

'And you said she's cold?'

'Yeah. She's wrapped up, but still getting the shivers.'

'How wrapped up?' his mom asked.

'She has two pairs of sweat pants on, three pairs of socks, a tank top, a long sleeved top, one of my sweaters and a dressing gown we bought in London. She's got a lot of layers.'

'And she's not got a temperature?'

'No,' he shook his head.

'And no diarrhea?'

'Ew, no, mom.' He winced.

'I'm just checking Derek Christopher.'

'I know.' He sighed.

'I assume you're taking good care of her?'

'Of course,' he breathed, smiling down at Meredith who could hear the conversation.

'Well, call me if you have any problems.'

'We will, ma.'

'And try to get her to eat, even if she doesn't want to.'

'I am,' he nodded. 'I got some toast from the café next door this morning, but she couldn't keep any of it down. We're going to try a sandwich though in about an hour.'

'Keep it simple.'

'I will.' He smiled.

'It's such a shame she's sick.'

'I know,' Derek sighed.

'And how long are you there for? Until Monday?'

'Yep,' He nodded. 'Hopefully we can do some more exploring tomorrow if Mer's feeling up to it. Sofia is amazing.'

'I'm glad you're liking it there.' His mom said warmly.

'We've liked everywhere so far,' he breathed, running his fingers through Meredith's hair tenderly, as she seemed to get more comfortable.

'We all miss you here, very much.'

'We miss you too.'

'Imogen is driving me up the walls,' Alison laughed softly.

'She is?' he laughed, unsurprised.

'Hmmmm.' His mom breathed. 'And Olivia is seeing Dexter this week.'

'She is?'

'Yes, so as you can imagine Imogen has been even more insatiable.'

'I can imagine.' He laughed. 'Hasn't she seen Ruth?'

'Oh yes, the poor girl's practically lived in our house the last few days.'

'Poor girl?' he asked.

'Having to deal with your sister.' Alison laughed.

'Oh,' Derek chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully, eliciting a small giggle from Meredith.

'So nothing else exciting happened since I last spoke to you?' his mother asked hopefully.

'Nope.' He sighed.

'Nothing I should know about?' she asked again.

'Not really. I mean, we have loads of stories, but nothing that cant wait until we're home.'

'Hmmmm.'

'I swear, mom.' He insisted, knowing exactly what his mom was alluding to. The green velvet box containing what was soon to be Meredith's engagement ring hidden in the bottom zip compartment of his rucksack.

'Okay,' Alison sighed. 'If you're sure.'

'Very sure.'

'Okay. Well, give all my love to Meredith and let her know I hope she's feeling better very soon. I love you both so much.'

'I will, ma. We love you too.'

'Please be safe.'

'We will.' Derek nodded.

'Good, I just love you so much.'

'I know, Ma. I love you too.' He replied. 'And So does Meredith.' He added quickly after Meredith hit his chest.

'I love you both.'

'Shall I call you when we reach Romania on Wednesday night?'

'Yes, that sounds wonderful.'

'Okay,' he breathed. 'Send our love to the sisters. And Mark.'

'Oh of course dear,' his mom laughed softly. 'You two take care of yourselves and hopefully you'll get out tomorrow.'

'Yeah.'

'I love you, Derek.'

'I love you too, Ma.'

'Bye Sweetheart.'

'Bye.' He smiled, before hanging up his cell and chucking it down the bed, moving to spoon Meredith in his arms.

'That was weird.' She whispered.

'What was?' he asked quietly against the back of her neck, kissing it slowly.

'When she was asking if anything had happened that she needed to know about.'

'Oh.'

'I mean, what did she mean?'

'I don't know,' he murmured, tangling a leg in hers.

'I just… you didn't think it was weird? Like she was expecting something?'

'Probably just wanting to know the ins and outs of our trip.'

'But we agreed we'd talk about it properly once we were home, international tariffs and all that.'

'True.'

'So you don't know what she was on about?' she turned in his arms, her nose almost touching his.

'No idea,' he whispered, kissing her softly.

'Derek, don't kiss me,' she whispered. 'I'm pukey.'

'But I love you.' He smiled warmly at her.

'You'll probably catch my pukey-ness.'

'You cant catch food poisoning, Mer.' He laughed softly. 'You should know this.' He teased her.

'We don't actually know its food poisoning.' She pointed out. 'It could be something very, very contagious.'

'I think I'll take the risk.'

'For a kiss?' she raised her eyebrow.

'Nope,' he grinned, ducking his head down to hers quickly. 'For two kisses.' He pressed his lips against hers.

'Only two?' she giggled, running her hands through his hair and resting them at the nape of his neck. Her cold fingers giving him shivers on his warm skin.

'However many you want.' He breathed, kissing her.

'I love you.' She whispered.

'I love you too.'

'Hmmm,' she curled back into his chest, her arm wrapping around him. 'I still think it was weird.'

'What was?'

'Mom.'

He didn't reply.

'Like what was she waiting for you to say?'

'I don't know.'

'Because she was definitely waiting for you to say something.'

'I don't know, Mer.'

'Hmmmm.'

'What?'

'Are you hiding something?'

'What? No.' he frowned, shifting her to look at him. 'What would I be hiding?'

'I don't know.' She shrugged. 'You're the one hiding it.'

'I'm not hiding anything!' he insisted.

'Hmmmm,'

'Mer, what would or could I be hiding from you?'

'I don't know.' She shrugged.

'I never hide anything from you.'

'That's not true.' She shook her head. 'You hid the fact that Alex your anatomy partner was actually an Alexandrea rather than an Alexander.'

'Because I knew you wouldn't like it!'

'Hmmmmm.'

'Anyway, you found out two days later so I didn't exactly do a very good job.'

'She was pretty.'

'So?'

'So you admit she was pretty?'

'What?'

'Alexandrea? You think she was pretty?'

'How the hell has this got to do with anything?'

'Answer the question Derek!'

'I… I guess.' He shrugged.

'You guess?' she raised her eyebrows.

'I mean, I didn't think "wow, she's ugly" but I also didn't want to get into her pants. Because the only pants I want to be in are yours, even when you're pukey.'

'You have such a way with words.' She said sarcastically.

'Mer,' he sighed, moving his hand down to her hip bone, pulling her closer. 'I love you.'

'I love you too. But you did hide the face she was a girl.'

'I didn't!'

'You did!'

'I didn't try to hide it! I just didn't specify.'

'Whatever,' she smirked.

'Meredith Grey,' he laughed, rolling her over to tickle her. 'You know it's only you.'

'Derek!' she gasped. 'No! I feel to icky!' she laughed as his hands tickled her body.

'Okay,' he murmured, moving to hug her again. 'And just for the record, I don't hide things.' He said, kissing her temple.

'Hmmmm.'

'Will you stop Hmmm-ing!'

'You do it more.' She pouted.

'And you're doing it now!' he laughed.

'Because you're hiding something.

'For the hundredth time I am not hiding anything!'

'Whatever.'

'I'm not,' he laughed, kissing her head. 'How is it possible to hide anything from you? You know everything.'

'I don't know,' she sighed.

'How you feeling, anyway?'

'Stop changing the subject.'

'We can change it back once I know my girlfriend who I love very much, is okay. Okay'

'Hmmmm, I'm okay.

'Good, that's all I wanted to know.'

'Don't think I'm gonna forget.'

'What?!' he laughed.

'That you're hiding something!'

'Oh my god I'm not hiding anything.' He sighed dramatically. 'Now, I'm going to go and get you a sandwich from the café.'

'Why?' she pouted, reaching for her as he pulled away from her.

'Because if all I'm gonna get is abuse then I'd rather escape.'

'No,' she pouted, hugging him close and nuzzling his neck.

'You don't want to try to eat?' he murmured sofly, his arms immediately going around her.

'Not yet.'

'Not yet.' He echoed.

'Cuddle.'

'Cuddle.'

'Get food in a half hour?'

'Okay,' he nodded, shifting so that he was holding her properly.

'I wont abuse you anymore.' She giggled.

'Thanks.' He laughed.

'Love you,' she tipped her head up to kiss him quickly.

'Love you.' He murmured, returning the kiss.

'Not many guys would want to kiss their pukey girlfriend.' She giggled.

'Looks like you're lucky I'm not most guys.' He smirked. 'Are you still cold?'

'A little warmer under the covers.'

'Okay,' he breathed. 'We'll stay here a bit and see if you warm up.'

'Thanks,' she whispered, her hand finding his and entwining their fingers. 'Love you.'

'Love you too, Mer.'

 _Thank you for reading! Please review X_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! Thank you for reading and thank you for the kind reviews on the last chapter. Derek will propose very romantic for those of you asking, and don't worry- it is coming! Please leave me a review as it makes my day to know what you guys think!_

Derek was definitely hiding something, she didn't know what it was but she knew he was definitely hiding something. His mom had been very expectant on the phone and she didn't understand. When she'd asked him about it he had definitely been weird, his body had grown tenser and he had sworn he had no idea what she was on about, but she didn't buy it.

Thankfully, though, she was feeling a lot better after being sick the previous week, and was loving life in Budapest, Hungary. Derek was sat opposite her drinking a beer in the cutest bar, picking at some olives. The day after she'd not stopped puking, she felt much better, and they were able to make the most of their time in Bulgaria and Romania.

Derek had held her all day and made sure she was warm enough, hugging her close under the covers. He'd also brought her a sandwich, which she'd only just been able to eat, and then had ran out to get her a pizza at eleven when she'd suddenly regained her appetite. She had always known how lucky she was to have Derek, but this trip had just been amazing. Spending every single day with only him was perfect. He did irritate her sometimes, but having him all to herself without the boys or his sisters was very rare, and she was taking full advantage of it. Not that she didn't spend a lot of time with him when they were at home, she knew she was always top of his list.

She just wished he would tell her whatever it was that he was obviously hiding.

'You're looking all thoughtful,' she smiled at him, nudging his calf with her foot gently under the table.

'Just thinking how pretty you are.' He smirked.

'You always say that.' She giggled.

'Because it's true.'

'Hmmmm,' she smiled, blushing slightly.

'What about you? You're looking thoughtful too.'

'Still wondering.' She shrugged.

'Wondering?' he laughed.

'What you're up to.' She giggled.

'Oh god not this again,' he groaned.

'Yes this again.' She giggled again.

'How many times do I have to tell you that there's nothing to tell?' he rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer.

'As many times as you want because I'm never going to believe you.'

'What could I be hiding?' he asked. 'It's not your birthday while we're here- why would I want to surprise you on my own birthday?'

'I don't know.' She shrugged.

'You're crazy.' He shook his head.

'Hey I am not crazy.' She pouted.

'Yes you are!' he laughed. 'You're very crazy, and it's one of the many reasons I love you.'

'I am not crazy.'

'You are!'

'Not in a crazy girlfriend kind of way I'm not.'

'You are.' He laughed.

'No I'm not!' she gasped. 'Give me one example of when I've been a psycho girlfriend.'

'I never actually said psycho, just a bit crazy.'

'Still, I want an example.' She crossed her arms over her chest.

'Okay,' he laughed. 'First of all- the time when you made me change my cell wallpaper from a picture of me and Mark at the Nicks game to one of me and you so that when my cell flashed in anatomy class Alex would know I was taken.'

'Okay- that does not count!'

'Yes it does!' he laughed.

'I had a right to let her know seeing as you tried to hide her gender from me.'

'I didn't try to hide it I just didn't think it mattered!'

'It did to me.'

'Exactly- example of you being crazy.' He laughed softly. 'Honestly, Mer, I would never ever cheat on you or even look at another girl because I love you and you know that. But you still wanted to piss all over me.'

'I was not pissing all over you!' she gasped.

'So you meeting me after every single anatomy glass and kissing me wasn't to mark your territory?' he raised his eyebrows.

'Okay well… maybe.' She giggled. 'But don't say you didn't love it.'

'Of course I loved it,' he grinned. 'You're cute when you're crazy and jealous.'

'I'm not crazy and jealous.'

'Oh you are.' He smirked.

'Okay maybe sometimes.' She sighed. 'But only because I love you.'

'I love you too.' He grinned. 'And I love the crazy, I do. So I'll just go along with this idea that I'm apparently hiding something from you.'

'Because you are!'

'I'm not.' He laughed, shaking his head. 'Now drink up, it's almost time for the cruise.'

'Oh crap.' She glanced at her watch before finishing her glass of wine. They'd booked a river cruise down the river Danube with dinner on board, which all looked very romantic and so many amazing views. This European trip had been the best thing she had ever done, and it had made them very serious about travelling to more places in the future. There was so much out there to learn about and see, and she couldn't wait to do all of it with him by her side.

'Let's go,' he smiled, taking her hand as they began walking to the river.

'I like it here.'

'Me too,' he replied, squeezing her hand slightly.

'I've decided that Europe is definitely better than America. One thousand percent.'

'I agree.' He nodded. 'I love it here.'

'Me too.' She breathed, turning to look at him.

'I'm very glad we came.'

'Me too.' She grinned.

'Even though everyone thought we were crazy.' He laughed.

'I know.' She giggled. 'Except your mom, she was all for it.'

'Of course she was,' he smiled. 'She's all for living life rather than being so fixated on school and work.'

'I wish my mom was like that,' she sighed.

'I know,' he murmured softly, squeezing her hand again. 'Has she still not called?'

'Nope.' She shook her head.

'Mer…'

'I mean I knew she didn't approve of it all but she hasn't called me in like… three months?'

'She hasn't called you since your birthday?' he frowned.

'Nope.' She sighed. 'And even then she didn't seem interested.'

'That's her problem.'

'I know.' She smiled at her boyfriend, who honestly she had no clue what she would do without. 'I love your mom.' She grinned, swinging their interlocked hands gently as they continued down the crowded street.

'I'm glad.' He laughed. 'I do too.'

'She's so…. I don't know. I mean… I feel like she's my real mom… if that makes any sense.'

'I think so,' he whispered, smiling at her, his eyes sparkling.

'She's my real mom.' She shrugged.

'That makes me happy.'

'That I feel like your mom is my mom?' she laughed. 'Isn't that like incest?'

'Well obviously you don't mean literally,' he rolled his eyes.

'I could do.' She giggled.

'Oh no, you are very much a Grey.' He nodded.

'I am?' she frowned.

'Your brain is huge!'

'Oh,' she laughed. 'There is that.'

'See.' He smirked.

'But I feel more like a Shepherd... in myself.'

'You are,' he smiled. 'Your warm, and you're smart and you're funny… all Shepherd traits, clearly.' He referred to himself.

'Shut up.' She giggled. 'I take it back.'

'Why would you do that?' he feigned hurt.

'Because you're cocky.'

'I am not.' He laughed.

'Yes you are.' She grinned, pulling on his hand.

'Fine, if you don't want to be a Shepherd then I guess you never officially will be. If we're that bad.'

'That was just mean!' she gasped, stopping walking.

'You asked for it.' He shrugged, smirking.

'Too far.' She pouted.

'I was only joking.' He rolled his eyes playfully, leaning to kiss her softly.

'Whatever.' She attempted to say with a straight face, but breaking into a giggle.

'You love me.'

'Sadly.'

'Hey- keep going like this and maybe I will rethink my future. All I get is abuse from you.'

'You love it.' She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'I do.' He whispered as her face neared his, feeling his hot breath on her face.

'Love you.' She whispered as she felt his nose brush along hers softly before pressing his lips against hers.

'Hmmmm,' she smiled as she deepened the kiss, tightening her arms around him. His tongue swept along hers softly and she knew nothing on earth could replace this feeling. This feeling of being in Derek's arms and kissing him while he held her close. Nothing and no one would ever compare, Derek was her's and he always would be.

'Love you too.' He breathed into her open mouth.

'We should stop making out on the street.' She giggled, looking around but not removing her arms from around his neck.

'We should.' He laughed, kissing her cheek softly.

'We're going to miss our cruise.'

'We cant have that.' He grinned, kissing her again quickly before wrapping his arm around her as they continued to walk.

'Do you think it's going to be gross seeing your sister with Dex?' she asked as they turned a corner.

'Ew, yes.' He said firmly. 'Totally gross.'

'Me too.' She winced. 'I mean, I get that they're in love or whatever and I really like them both but I really don't want to be hearing things about Dex when he's practically my brother.'

'What do you mean?' Derek frowned.

'Well… you know.' She raised her eyebrows.

'What?'

'Stuff.' She widened her eyes.

'What kind of stuff?'

'Sex.' She said bluntly.

'Oh.'

'I mean, whenever she talks about it just gives me the creeps.'

'She talks about sex with Dexter to you?' his head turned to hers sharply.

'Yeah.' She nodded. 'We all talk about sex.'

'Wai… my little sister talks to you about the sex she has with my best friend?'

'Okay, A, Mark is your best friend, and B, yeah, most of my friends talk about the sex they have.'

'That's disgusting.' He winced. 'Wait- do you talk about the sex we have to them?!'

'Not to them,' she laughed slightly. 'you're their brother, that would be weird. I mean, sometimes but its always very vague and not very often.'

'Good.' He nodded.

'But I do to Holly, like all the time. And Cristina and Izzie and Sarah.'

'You tell them about sex?' he looked at her, genuinely shocked.

'Well… yeah.' She blushed. 'We all talk about sex.'

'And you…. Tell them… things.'

'Yeah,' she laughed softly. 'But nothing bad.'

'Bad?' he raised his eyebrows.

'Well there's nothing bad to tell.' She shrugged. 'Unless sometimes we fail at crazy positions because we're not flexible enough.'

'And you… tell them that stuff?'

'Yeah,' she breathed. 'I… it's normal.'

'Like what kind of stuff do you tell them?'

'Nothing bad.' She laughed. 'Stop stressing.'

'I'm not.' He protested, but the defensive look on his face gave him away.

'Fine,' she sighed. 'Just what positions we do, what we like and stuff. Hoe many times we orgasm with a guy… and if he does anything particularly… wowing.'

'Oh.'

'But you're the best I've ever had and you know I never normally only come once with you so that makes you pretty amazing in my friends' eyes.'

'I actually find it quite disturbing that they know that kind of stuff.'

'Do you not want me to tell them?' she asked, reaching for his hand. 'Because I wont if you don't want me too.'

'I.. no, it's fine.' He shook his head. 'Just… nothing too much.'

'Of course not.' She shook her head.

'And nothing embarrassing.'

'Of course not.' She echoed, squeezing his hand. 'But seriously, you have nothing to worry about,' she laughed. 'If I tell you this you have to promise not to tell Tim, okay?'

'What?'

'Promise.'

'I promise.' He frowned.

'Okay, you know the bendy thing you do in the shower?'

'Oh,' he breathed. 'You love the bendy thing in the shower.'

'I know I do,' she giggled, kissing his cheek as he began to smirk. 'Holly was talking about her and Tim never being able to have good shower sex and-'

'Ew, I do not want to know this.' He frowned.

'You do.' She nodded. 'Just wait- I told her all about the bendy thing you do and how good you are and how I cant actually walk after it sometimes… and she told Tim she'd read it in a magazine and now they do it and it's great.' She smiled.

'Wait- Tim was crap at shower sex?' he laughed. 'He took tips from me?'

'Well technically his girlfriend took tips from your girlfriend, but yeah. You're highly thought of by my friends.'

'That's good to know,' he smirked, leaning to kiss her hard. 'Wait- it's actually gross knowing about Tim's sex life.'

'This is how I feel about Dex,' she sighed. 'I mean, when Holly started dating him it was a bit weird because he was my friend, but now we're all so much closer they're all literally like my brothers. I mean, Tim's kind of different because I've heard the ins and outs of their sex life for two years but Dex… I mean… it's just too weird.'

'It's gross.'

'It is I mean… I make an effort not to brag about you to your sisters so it would be nice if Liv refrained from bragging about one of my closest friends.'

'Bragging?' Derek raised his eyebrows.

'Don't worry,' she shook her head. 'from what I've heard he's nowhere near as good as you.'

'Good.'

'I mean… I think their most in one night is five… if I heard right. I try not to listen.'

'Ew, Mer- too much information.' He shut his eyes tightly.

'Sorry,' she giggled. 'But this is what I mean, it's gross right?'

'Definitely.' He nodded as they neared the harbour for their river cruise.

'And I mean… I don't know…. We haven't hung out with everyone all together that much since they've been dating and I just think living in the same town as them all the time might be weird.'

'I agree.' He nodded. 'I mean, I already find it weird that theyre dating. Now I'll have to watch it all the time.'

'I mean, I'm happy for them, they're both great and it's great that they're happy but it's still weird.'

'I agree.' Derek sighed.

'It's great your mom likes him.'

'Yeah, more than Joe.'

'I like Joe.' She nodded.

'Me too.'

'She'll warm up to him, I think. He loves La.'

'He does.' Derek smiled.

'And he's really nice.'

'I think it's just with them working so much ma hasn't seen that much of him. And she doesn't understand that their schedules keep them really busy.'

'Yeah,' she nodded. 'It's not like he doesn't make time for Lara.'

'Exactly.' He nodded. 'I don't think you're mom's ever going to like me.' He laughed sadly.

'No,' she murmured quietly, squeezing his hand. 'But don't take it personally, Der. I don't think she'd ever like a boyfriend of mine. Unless he was totally weird and as awful as her.'

'True,' he smiled softly.

'I love you.' She kissed him quickly. 'And that's all that matters.

'I know,' he grinned at her. 'A small part of me still wished she liked me though.'

'Urugh, don't.' she rolled her eyes. 'She only likes weird people, so it's probably best she doesn't like you.'

'Hmmm.'

'She doesn't even know you,' she whispered, squeezing his hand.

'I know.' He nodded. 'It's just weird that you're the love of my life and I'll never really know or be accepted by your family.'

'I know,' she sighed, leaning into him as they reached the queue. 'I'm sorry.'

'Not your fault.' He kissed the top of her head softly.

'I know.' She whispered.

'But I love you.'

'I love you too.' She grinned up at him, kissing him deeply as they waited in line to board their boat.

 _Thank you for reading! Please review X_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys! Thank you for reading and to those who reviewed! I promise it isn't long now until Derek proposes, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ps, pls dont hate me because realistically... Ellis was going to rear her ugly head at some point wasn't she?!_

'Derek!' his tiny girlfriend called from the bathroom of their hostel room.

'Yeah?' he called back.

'Come here!'

'Okay,' he sighed, standing up from the bed and walking to see his girlfriend stood in the bathroom, her robe on the floor and pale pink lingerie on as she bit her lip slightly. 'Oh.' He breathed, as his breath hitched in his throat.

'Hi,' she giggled.

'Hi,' he grinned, stepping closer to rest his hands on her hips, her arms immediately going around his neck.

'Hi,' she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him, nibbling on his bottom lip.

'Hmmmm,' he breathed, pulling her closer. There was nothing better than holding Meredith close, despite being together for three years he still couldn't get enough of her.

'Der…' she breathed into his mouth as he kissed her harder, backing her up against the wall, his hands moving from her hips to her ass, pushing her against him.

'You look hot.' He whispered, his lips roaming to her neck as she leant back against the wall.

'I wanted to… surprise… you.' She stuttered as he sucked harder at her neck, her hands moving to his hair, holding his head close to her.

'I like this surprise,' he murmured, reaching to press his lips against hers as Meredith's cell began to ring out loudly.

'Crap.' She breathed. 'Ignore it.'

'Ignore.' He nodded, kissing her harder as the ringtone continued to blast.

'Urgh.' She sighed as it carried on, her hands coming to rest on his chest. 'Let me check it.'

'Okay.' He whispered as she kissed him quickly.

He followed her into the bedroom and lay next to where she was sat on the bed, scrambling through her purse to find her cell. As she answered, he pulled her to him from behind, resting his hands on her stomach and kissing her neck softly.

'Mom?' Meredith froze, making Derek do the same. 'Hi.'

'Meredith where are you and why did I get the international ringtone?' he heard Ellis practically frown down the phone.

'Oh…' his girlfriend turned to him slightly. 'I'm in Poland, mom.'

'Poland?' her mother repeated, as Derek opened his arm for Meredith to cuddle into and lay them down on the bed. Talking with Ellis was never pleasant and he knew how nervous it always made Meredith, especially when she knew her mom wouldn't approve of something.

'Yeah, mom. I… I told you I was going to Europe with Derek.'

'I know but I never thought you'd be stupid enough to actually do it.'

'Oh…' Meredith breathed, reaching to wrap her other arm around Derek's waist. 'I… it's really nice.'

'So you're not in the country?'

'No,' she shook her head. 'I told you we'd be away until August.'

'Hmmmm.'

'Is everything okay?'

'What wouldn't be okay?'

'Nothing. Nothing.' His girlfriend said quickly. 'Just checking.'

'And so I'm assuming if you're in the middle of nowhere with him, you're not over this silly phase.'

'Derek's not a phase, mom.' Meredith groaned, and Derek tried his best not to be hurt, and kissed the top of Meredith's head.

'You just wait.' Said Ellis, and Derek could practically hear the eyeroll.

'Is there something particular you called about? Because I'm not about this same conversation with you where you try to tell me I don't love my boyfriend.'

'I got a call yesterday,' Ellis continued.

'A call.' Meredith echoed, looking at Derek confused.

'From professor Robert Dawson, I'm sure you know him.'

'Erm… no…' Meredith said quietly, her head nestled on Derek's chest.

'Robert Dawson?' Ellis repeated, as if that would somehow make Meredith know.

'I don't… should I know him? I swear he wasn't my professor.'

'He's the head of Harvard University Medical school, Meredith.'

'Oh.' His girlfriend breathed.

'He was unaware that you hadn't taken you place at Dartmouth yet and assumed you were already there. He called me with interest of having you on their programme.'

'Oh,' Meredith repeated.

'He was impressed with your grades at pre-medical level and is interested with meeting with you to potentially discuss you transferring before the start of the semester.'

'Oh…oh…' she breathed. I'm not interested, mom.'

'Meredith don't be ridiculous. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, the head of the best Medical school in America is practically offering you a place with no interview or application process. I told him you would meet with him on August eleventh at their office.'

'Mom,' Meredith groaned.

'No discussion, Meredith. You will be there and you will talk to him.'

'I don't want to talk to him, mom.' She shook her head, sitting up out of Derek's arms. 'You can tell him I'm really grateful for the opportunity but I'm happy at Dartmouth and I don't want to change.'

'I will do no such thing.' Ellis snapped.

'Do you have any idea how bad that will make me look? Do you, Meredith?'

'This isn't about you, mom.' His girlfriend sighed. 'It's about me, and I'm happy at Dartmouth.'

'And you can be happy at Harvard. And come out with a degree from the best medical school in the country, I don't understand what the problem is?'

'The problem is that I want to stay at Dartmouth, mom. I have friends there, I have Derek there, it's nice and quiet and it feels like home.'

'How did I know,' Ellis practically smirked down the phone. 'You want to stay for your friends and some silly relationship, you're weak, Meredith. Like your father always was.'

'Mom…' Meredith breathed, shaking her head. It seemed wrong that his girlfriend was sat on the end of the bed, stressed on the phone to her mom, when she was sat in new lingerie she had bought for him.

'You honestly believe a boy will be there for you in ten years when you will be looking at becoming an attending surgeon? Huh, do you?'

'Mom…' she breathed again, and he could tell she was holding back tears.

'When you look back at yourself once you've grown up a bit you'll realise giving up the best opportunity you're ever going to have, _for a boy_ , was the biggest mistake of your life.'

'Mom!' Meredith snapped, standing up, tears spilling onto her cheeks. 'Please,' she breathed. 'Please just stop! I don't want to go to Harvard because I want to stay in Hanover. I can be myself there and I'm happy there and I…. this isn't _for_ Derek, mom. It's _for me._ I want to stay there. We looked at Harvard when we were applying and we still wanted to go to Dartmouth, mom. I'm happy there.'

'You need to learn the sacrifices of being a surgeon, Meredith. Work must come first.'

'No, it shouldn't.' His amazing, perfect girlfriend said, totally exasperated with her mother. 'You think it does and I respect that but- actually, no I don't respect that. If I wanted to go to Harvard then I would have gone, staying at Dartmouth was both an academic and personal choice, mom. There has to be a balance.'

'I can't be dealing with any more of this, Meredith. Robert will be in touch with details regarding the eleventh in the next few days.'

'Mom,' Meredith sighed as Ellis hung up the phone.

'Hey,' Derek breathed, immediately standing up and moving to wrap his arms around his girlfriend who had thrown her cell on the bed and began pacing, tears streaking down her face. 'Hey, baby come here.' He murmured, holing her close as she began to cry in his arms, her shoulders shaking slightly. 'It's okay,' he kissed the top of her head. 'You're okay.'

'I hate her,' she sobbed into his chest, her arms tightening around his waist. 'I hate her.'

'I know,' he murmured, just holding her as she let her anger out. There was no doubt in his mind that Ellis didn't like him, and didn't take him seriously, and it was frustrating to think that this was the kind of thing she would constantly be saying to Meredith.

To make her not want to be with him, and make her feel bad for having a boyfriend. Meredith was twenty one years old and could think for herself, but Ellis seemed to take absolutely no notice of that.

'Why can't she just listen to me?' Meredith whimpered.

'I don't know.' He sighed, running a hand over her hair lightly. 'Do you want to lay down?'

'Kay,' she breathed, hiccupping slightly as she grasped his hand tightly.

'There we go.' He smiled as he pulled the covers up around them and wrapped his arms around her.

'I hate her.' Meredith said again, burying her face in his chest.

'She isn't very nice.' He agreed.

'Nice?' she said harshly. 'She's fucking horrible.'

'Okay, I wasn't going to put it like that.' He sighed. 'But you're not wrong.'

'She just said that work has to come before anything else, Derek. She actually admitted that work comes before anything else, before family, before me. I… I mean I've known forever that I came second to her job and always would…. But deep down I tried to convince myself over and over again that it wasn't true. That she was doing her best. That she just didn't show affection well. But I was right this whole time…. She doesn't even care.'

'Hmmmm,' he breathed, running his fingers through her hair.

'She doesn't even want me to go to Harvard to be happy or have a good experience, she wants me to go there so she doesn't look bad! What kind of a mother says that, Derek?'

'I don't know.' He said quietly.

'I hate her.'

'You don't.'

'I do, Derek!'

'Mer, you're mad. And I know she hurts you, I know that, and nobody is more mad at her for that than me. But you don't hate her.'

'I do.'

'Okay.' He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this one while she was so upset.

'When is she ever going to take me seriously?' Meredith groaned.

'I don't know.' He admitted. It had been three years and Ellis still didn't take them seriously, he didn't think she ever would.

'She… she… urugh I hate her.'

'I know.' He sighed.

'I mean… it's a great opportunity and everything but… I don't want it. I don't want it.'

'It's okay if you do,' he murmured softly, kissing the top of his head. He wasn't going to be the reason Meredith didn't accept a chance to offer at Harvard Medical School.

'What?' she lifted her head off his chest to look him in the eye, her green meeting his blue.

'It's okay if you want to talk to this guy,' he nodded, stroking her cheek gently.

'No, Derek.' She shook her head. 'I don't want to.'

'If you don't want to that's perfectly fine. But don't think you cant just because of our plans.'

'But we promised we wouldn't put ourselves before our plans.' She frowned. 'We promised we'd always stick to our plans. We promised, Derek.'

'I know we did,' he laughed softly. 'But you getting a chance to study at Harvard kind of trumps any plans.'

'No it doesn't.' she replied, burying her head back in his chest. 'Nothing trumps our plans, Derek. Our plans are… our plans. And you promised we would stick to our plans.'

'And we will.' He reassured her. 'If that's what you want.'

'It is.' She said firmly.

'I don't want to go, Derek. I don't want to leave when I have you, and I have real friends.'

'You'll have me no matter where you are.' He breathed.

'I love you,' she leaned up to kiss him softly. 'But I don't want to go.'

'Okay,' he smiled. 'As long as you know I'm not stopping you, I only want the best for you.'

'I know you do and that's why I love you so much.' She whispered. 'For my mom… this isn't about what's best for me, Derek. To her its about making herself look good.'

'I know.' He sighed.

'I _want_ to stay at Dartmouth, Derek.'

'Okay.' He nodded.

'And I don't get why she's making such a huge deal, Dartmouth is a really good school.'

'It is.'

'But not good enough for Ellis Grey.' She rolled her eyes.

'I'm surprised she didn't make you go to Harvard in the first place.' He said softly, running a hand up her arm gently.

'She tried.' Meredith groaned.

'I see.' He chuckled.

'But she wasn't too bothered for pre-med.'

'Hmmmm…'

'She really ruined our moment.' His girlfriend sighed from her place in his arms, her naked leg draped over his.

'She kinda did.' He laughed, moving his hands down her body. 'But it doesn't have to be ruined anymore if you don't want it to be?'

'Sorry,' she said quietly, looking up at him. 'I'm not really… in the mood.'

'That's okay.' He smiled, kissing her forehead.

'Sorry.' She whispered.

'I just said it was okay,' he smiled again, this time kissing her lips. 'I just want to cheer you up.'

'I know.' She sighed.

'I love you so much, Mer. I hate it when she upsets you.'

'Me too.'

'Is there anything I can do?' he offered.

'Just be hold me like this.' She squeezed her arms around him tighter. 'You being here… not saying anything…. It helps.'

'Okay.' He kissed the top of her head again, smiling at the scent of lavender that greeted him.

He held her, just for a while, he held her in complete silence. Just kissing her, and hugging her and letting her curl into him. Meredith very rarely let people see her vulnerable, and he loved that he was the only person she truly let her guard down around, who she truly trusted.

She grasped his hand in hers and kissed the back of it, and he couldn't help but look at her fingers. At one finger in particular. Their trip was three quarters of the way through now, with only four weeks left to go. They were due to go to Germany, Denmark, Sweden, Norway and Iceland before flying back to New York, and somewhere in that time Meredith would become his finance. Well, that was if she said yes of course.

When he was with her, like this, alone, there was no doubt in his mind she would say yes. She loved him, and they had plans. Plans that she didn't want anything to ruin. But when her mother came into the picture it was a completely different story.

Ellis' lack of contact was a fifty fifty situation for Derek. He knew it impacted Meredith and so he obviously wished her mother made more of an effort with her, but simultaneously, he wasn't sure Meredith being in contact with her was such a good thing. She made Meredith doubt herself, she always, _always_ , upset her, usually resulting in the position they were lay in now. And the obvious one, was that she didn't support their relationship.

Ellis finding out Meredith was engaged, at twenty one, to a soon to be twenty four year old, was probably going to start world war three. Well, not quite that, but he knew there'd be a lot of disapproval, resulting in a very upset Meredith in what was supposed to be an amazing celebration for her.

It had, initially put him off proposing. But the more he had thought about it, he knew Ellis would probably never like him and would never approve of Meredith getting married, due to her anti-male vendetta. And he couldn't let her make him put it off forever. He loved Meredith. And she was it. She was it in such a huge way that he knew after a few weeks of dating her that she was the one. Which was crazy because they had been freshmen in college; but she was the love of his life and he couldn't let Ellis and her schemes ruin his future with Meredith.

 _Thank you for reading, pls review X_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi guys! I know I literally just updated, but I wanted to get this chapter up relatively soon as it's more filler-y than the next two (which you guys are gonna liiiiiiike...)._

Derek had been ages at the bar, at least fifteen minutes, Meredith concluded. He was taking ages and she was sat on her own in a busy Danish bar where they spoke next to no English. So she needed him to come back soon, there was only so many times she could flick through the photos on her cell, even if some of them were absolutely adorable of the two of them this trip.

They had decided to only have internet turned on on their cell only three days a week maximum in order not to rack up a huge bill. So she had been sat scrolling through her Europe album on her phone, full of all the places they'd been to, plus pictures they'd asked strangers to take of them, and of course some really cute selfies. She hated feeling all gooey about her and Derek, but she couldn't deny when she looked at her pictures how cute they were, they really did make a great couple.

It was crazy to see how many countries and how many cities they'd visited since they'd been here and she wished she could do it all over again. They were in their second Danish city, Odense, and it was so interesting. She felt like she was becoming boring when she said it, but she really had loved everywhere they had been. Some more than others, but still, she wouldn't change their trip at all. Everywhere had been perfect. And now they were in Denmark for two more nights before going to Sweden and Norway before finishing in her dream destination of Iceland.

Derek had told her on their first date he would take her to Europe one day, and here they were having done twelve of its countries with three more to go. It sounded like some kind of fairy tale or something. But it wasn't, it was just her and Derek. Seriously what the hell was taking him so long?

She tried to peer round the pillar blocking her view of him to find where he was and why he hadn't been served after being stood at the bar for twenty minutes. Granted, it was quite busy, but twenty minutes was a joke. When she finally saw him, she also saw a tall, slim brunette stood next to him, in some slutty outfit. Okay, it wasn't that slutty, it was something she would totally wear. But the fact she was wearing it while she flirted with her boyfriend made it slutty. The sluttiest outfit ever.

She could tell she was flirting, she was giggling and her whole body was turned to him, she wasn't even trying to catch the bartender's attention. And she was twirling her hair around her finger, obviously laughing at whatever Derek was saying. Which he shouldn't be doing anyway. She felt the jealousy rising inside of her as she tried to keep a calm exterior, but it was proving difficult as the slutty girl wouldn't leave her boyfriend alone.

He probably told her he had a girlfriend. No, he definitely would have told her he had a girlfriend, he always did. Because he wasn't interested. She knew he wasn't interested and she knew he would never do anything to hurt her, but it didn't stop her hating whoever she was.

Derek raised his hand at the bartender who ignored him and served someone she assumed to be the slut's friend, stood next to her with long light blonde hair, a really cute romper on. Similar to her own. Stupid freaking bartender. Why wouldn't he just serve Derek so he could get back to where he belonged; with her.

At least another bar tender was finally here, hopefully he would serve D- too late, he was serving some other guy. Seriously, what was wrong with these people?! All she wanted was a tequila. But now, all she wanted was her boyfriend, screw the tequila, they could go somewhere else where some other girl wouldn't be enjoying his company rather than her.

She grabbed her bag and stood up, before pushing her chair under and walking over to the bar.

'Hey,' she smiled, a lot smoother than she thought she could handle, reaching for his hand as she approached.

'Mer,' Derek grinned, immediately pulling her toward him, his hand firm on her waist.

'I was going to say, shall we just go somewhere else? This is taking forever.'

'If you want.' He smiled, kissing her softly, and she couldn't help but deepen it ever so slightly, just to force slutty girl to avoid her eyes.

'Is there anywhere else good to go around here?' Meredith turned to the girl in the totally cute but no longer cute outfit.

'Oh,' the girl breathed as Meredith purposefully leant into Derek. 'The Folkeopstand, on the left.' She nodded, she definitely had an accent so Meredith was assuming she was Danish.

'Thanks.' She smiled. 'I like your skirt.'

'Oh… thanks.' The girl said awkwardly.

'Sir,' said the bartender to Derek.

'Oh,' Derek breathed. 'Drink Mer?'

'Sure.' She grinned.

'Tequila and a beer please.' Said Derek, although the bar tender didn't look to fully understand.

'I'm going to go and find my friends,' the girl said. 'Bye Derek.'

'Bye.' Derek smiled.

'Bye.' Meredith also smiled, except hers was fake as the girl's lips. She watched her walk over to a group of girls at a table, who all looked back at Meredith after the girl said something as she sat down.

'Hey,' she turned to Derek, hitting his arm.

'Ow!' he groaned. 'What?'

'What was that?!'

'What was what?' he asked, handing his money to the bartender.

'That.' She nodded back in the direction of the girl who was now talking.

'That was Isabella.'

'Isabella?' Meredith raised her eyebrows.

'Yeah,' he shrugged.

'Derek!'

'What?'

'She was totally flirting with you!'

'I know.' He rolled his eyes. 'I couldn't get served because she kept chatting to me.'

'Didn't you tell her you had a girlfriend?' she asked as he handed her her tequila, which she shot in one go.

'Of course I did.' He sighed.

'Then why was she still talking to you?'

'I don't know.' He shrugged.

'You must have given her some reason to, Derek.'

'Well, you should know more than anyone how irresistible I am.' He winked.

'Shut up.' She laughed, wanting to remain serious. 'She was flirting with you! Openly flirting with you when you told her you had a girlfriend!'

'I know. You know that happens, Mer.'

'But I don't normally have to watch it.'

'True.' He sighed. 'I'm sorry.'

'I….' she trailed off, looking at the girl who was now talking to a different guy. 'It wasn't your fault.' She shook her head.

'Are you sure?' he laughed. 'Because a minute ago I was giving her a reason to talk to me.'

'Shut up,' she smiled. 'I'm sorry.'

'This is an example of you being crazy.' He smirked.

'I am not crazy!' she gasped. 'She was openly flirting with you right in front of me.'

'And you know I would never look at anyone else.'

'Still, being pissed off doesn't make me crazy.'

'I guess.' He smiled warmly at her, before leaning to kiss her deeply, his hand going to her ass.

'I love you.' She whispered.

'I love you too.' He grinned.

'And you're mine, okay? No one else's.'

'Always yours.' He promised.

'Good.' She grinned as he reached for her hand.

'Have you stopped freaking out now?'

'I wasn't freaking out.' She rolled her eyes.

'You were.' He teased playfully.

'Fine.' She smirked. 'Maybe a little. But some slut was hitting on my boyfriend.'

'Mer,' he laughed. 'You cant call her a slut.'

'I can if she was flirting with a man she knew was taken.'

'Okay.' He sighed, and she knew the smile on his face meant he didn't agree but he would go along with her anyway.

'Did you tell her we've been together for three years?'

'No.' he laughed. 'Why would I do that?'

'To get the point across.'

'No,' he laughed. 'I normally tell them I have a girlfriend and they back off.'

'And what about when they don't? Like her?'

'Then I don't flirt back and try to drop in how much I love my girlfriend whenever possible.'

'You do?' she breathed, because for some reason that made her heart flutter.

'Yeah,' he laughed softly, kissing her quickly. 'They're under no illusions, Mer. And if they think they have chance with me, they're delusional.'

'You should probably tell them I'd kill them if they ever tried to kiss you.' She giggled.

'That would be quite a deterrent.' He laughed. 'And you should tell boys if they say another word to you after you've said you're not interested that your boyfriend will kill them also.'

'Will do.' She giggled again.

'Good.' He smiled. 'Now do you want me to get you another tequila while we're at the bar? Then we can sit down?'

'Yes please.' She grinned. 'I love you.'

'Love you too.' He breathed, leaning to kiss her softly.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he once again began his quest for a bar tender's attention. She trusted Derek. She trusted him so damn much that she knew she was irrational when she got jealous. But, it only showed she cared, right?

She trusted Derek like she had never trusted anyone before. He was the person she loved the most in the world, and he was her only constant. He was there for her no matter what and he had never let her down during their relationship.

She trusted him and they had plans. They had plans to live together for the next five years while they were at Dartmouth and then who knew what they would do. It was weird, saying five years as if it was nothing. Four years ago she would never have thought she'd be planning her long term future with a guy, she didn't think she'd even have a boyfriend at twenty one. And here she was, planning to spend the rest of her life with her amazing boyfriend as they stood together in some random bar in Denmark.

 _Thank you for reading and please review! X_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys! Another update for you as they're coming to the end of their trip now, and I want to be able to upload the proposal before I go on vacation for two weeks! Hopefully it should be with you in a few days, but then I'm not sure how long it will be before I can update again. I will try my best but I'm going on a pretty busy trip so it might take a little bit longer, I'm sorry. (Hoping I can write on the plane, but I'm also hoping I can sleep it all, so we'll have to see!)_

Derek woke to the feeling of soft kisses all over his chest, soft kisses and his girlfriend running her hands gently up and down his sides. It would be really easy to open his eyes and pull her up to his lips, but he was really enjoying the tender affection she was giving him right now. If he stirred he knew she would probably stop or change what she was doing, and he really didn't want her to stop.

It was his birthday, it was his birthday and today was their last full day in Norway before they flew to Iceland for the last three days of their trip. It was all almost over, but he could definitely say this was going to be his best birthday yet. With his Meredith on their last day in Oslo and he was pretty sure he was going to get a lot of sex as well as spending all day with his favourite person.

'Morning,' she giggled, moving her kisses up his neck and to his face, where she kissed all along his jawline before finally planting one on his lips.

'How did you know I was awake?' he smiled, opening his eyes.

'Because I know you.' She giggled, kissing him again.

'Didn't want you to stop.' He whispered.

'I'm not going to.' She promised, kissing him deeper this time. She wasn't wearing what she had gone to bed in that night, she was in what he was sure was even more new underwear. It was black lace, which was his absolute favourite to see her in. 'Happy birthday.' She grinned.

'Thanks.' He smiled.

'You're getting old now.' She giggled, running her hands through his hair, her fingernails scratching his scalp softly.

'I'm not.' He laughed.

'Yes you are,' she teased. 'Old man.'

'Twenty four is not old.' He rolled his eyes.

'It is.' She giggled, kissing the corner of his mouth.

'Shut up,' he feigned offended as she rolled so she was completely on top of him, and he moved his hands to her waist immediately holding her close to him.

'That's not very nice after I got you birthday presents.' She pouted.

'Oh you did?' he smirked.

'I did.' She nodded.

'Hmmm,' he breathed, his hands sliding to her ass. 'Would this be one of my presents?' he cocked an eyebrow, pushing her into his erection.

'Maybe,' she giggled. 'If you want it to be.'

'I do.' He nodded. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She breathed, kissing him hard. 'Sex before presents?' she asked breathlessly.

'Presents before sex so we can take our time before we ring mom.' He smirked.

'Okay,' she giggled. 'I like the way you think.'

'Lots of birthday sex.' He kissed her.

'Do you want presents?' she asked, reaching for his hand and kissing it.

'Soon.' He nodded. 'Stay like this for a couple more minutes.'

'Kay,' she whispered, leaning back against him. Her body felt so perfect with his, she was so tiny, yet she still had amazing curves. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she was perfect.

'Love you.'

'Love you too.' She turned her head to kiss him softly.

'Hmmm,' he smiled.

'What?' she asked.

'Just thinking how pretty you are.' He smirked.

'You always say that!' she laughed.

'Because it's true! I am!'

'Whatever.' She laughed. 'Can I go get you your presents now?'

'but that would mean you moving.' He frowned.

'Only for a minute.' She promised.

'I don't want you to move.' He sucked at her neck.

'Oh..' she moaned. 'But presents, Der.'

'Okay.' He sighed. 'But don't put any clothes on.'

'Why would I put clothes on?' she giggled, moving out of his arms and walking over to her suitcase, pulling out a bunch of cards and a gift bag. 'Should I just take these off?' she asked, stopping in front of the bed, referring to her underwear.

'Please.' He breathed, admiring her body. 'Wait, let me.' He nodded, crawling to the end of the bed to pull her panties down her legs. 'Step out.'

'Kay,' she nodded, putting his gifts down as she did as she said.

'Turn around.'

'Yeah,' she nodded as she turned and he unhooked her bra, wrapping his arms immediately around her waist.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'You're so beautiful.'

'Thanks.' She giggled quietly as he kissed down her back. 'Now presents.'

'Presents.' He agreed, pulling her down to him and she scrambled back underneath the covers, moving his gifts in front of him.

'Cards first,' she nodded, handing him the stack.

'W.. I have cards?' he looked at her.

'Of course you have cards.' She giggled.

'From…' he looked through the pile and recognised several of his family's handwriting. 'Mom… Mark…'

'You didn't think they'd let you miss your birthday and not have any cards did you?'

'I don't know…' he breathed, opening the first one. 'I didn't really think about it.' The first one was from his mom, which he knew before he opened it. 'Mom.' He smiled.

'That's lovely.' Meredith smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as he passed her the card to read, picking up another one.

'Liv and Dex.' He smiled.

'That's nice. She nodded.

'Im.' He grinned, opening a birthday card from his sister who had also put in thirty Norwegian Krone inside. 'Did you tell her we'd be here for my birthday?' he turned slightly to Meredith.

'She asked.'

'Bless her.'

'I know.' She grinned, kissing his cheek. The final four cards were from Lara and Joe, Claire, and Mark, and Tim and Holly.

'As if they all gave me cards.' He smiled.

'Shall I put them up?' she asked softly.

'There's not much point,' he shrugged. 'We leave in the morning.'

'We can still put them up today,' she nodded, taking them off him and once again jumping out of the ned naked. She walked over to the table at the end of their bed and placed the cards in a row before walking to the closet and pulling out a blue balloon.

'What's that?' he laughed as she put it with his cards and it floated up.

'Birthday balloon.' She giggled.

'For me?' he asked as he opened his arms for her to crawl back into.

'For you.' She nodded, kissing him firmly.

'And where did you get that?'

'That would be telling.' She giggled, kissing him quickly.

'Hmmmm.' He grinned.

'Good birthday so far?'

'Great birthday so far.' He nodded. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome. Now, open my presents.'

'Okay,' he laughed, taking the gift bag off her.

'These are just from me, your mom and everyone's going to give you theirs when we get back.'

'Okay,' he smiled, 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' She grinned. 'Come on, open!'

'Okay, okay,' he laughed, taking the first out of the bag.

'I had to think about baggage restrictions…' she said quickly. 'So that's why they aren't very big.'

'They don't have to be big,' he smiled. 'Thanks.' He began to tare the paper revealing his favourite cologne. 'Thanks Mer.'

'You're welcome.' She breathed. 'I know you said you were running out.'

'I am.' He nodded, leaning to kiss her softly. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.' She smiled as he picked out the second of the three gifts.

'I love it!' he grinned at his girlfriend as the paper revealed a blue Hollister sweatshirt with a white and blue logo on it. 'This is much nicer than my other ones.'

'I know,' she nodded. 'The materials different…. I don't know what it is but… it's softer.'

'It is.' He nodded.

'And its really comfy.' She giggled.

'How does that not surprise me,' he smirked, knowing full well his girlfriend will have tried it on. No matter how many nice clothes he bought her, she always ended up wearing his. He'd come home after work to find her lay in his bed on her phone wearing his boxers and hoodie most days a week, and as annoying as it was when he wanted something to wear, it was damn cute. And sexy.

'Have to make sure.' She nodded.

'Of course you do.' He breathed, leaning to kiss her. 'Why do I get the feeling this is now ours, rather than mine.'

'Because that's what it is.' She laughed, snuggling into him.

'Hmmm.' He smiled.

'Last one.' She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist as he pulled out an envelope in wrapping paper.

'Open.' She grinned.

'I'm opening.' He laughed, ripping open the envelope when two tickets fell into his hand. 'Mer….'

'That's good, right?' she bit her lip, looking up at him.

'Oh my god… that's perfect!' he pulled her into a tight hug, her naked breasts pressing against his chest. 'Mer….'

'I saw that they were coming to Boston… so I thought you'd want to go.'

'The clash.' He grinned.

'I got you two… I don't know if Mark likes them or not so I got you two and if Mark likes them he can go with you or whatever or I can go…. I don't mind… it's your present.'

'You are definitely coming with me.' He grinned.

'Okay.' She beamed back.

'You hate the clash.' He laughed softly, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

'But you love them.' She whispered, kissing him deeply.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

'You're the best.'

'So are you.' She pressed her lips against his. 'Are you going to ring your mom?'

'Yeah.' He nodded, picking up his cell as Meredith rested herself on his chest, kissing his abdomen quickly.

'Hi mom.' He grinned down the phone.

'Oh, hello dear, happy birthday!'

'Thanks Ma.' He laughed softly. 'Thank you so much for my card.'

'Oh you're welcome sweetheart. Are you having a good day so far?'

'Yeah.' He nodded. 'It's only ten here but this morning's been amazing.'

'I wont ask why,' Alison laughed, causing Meredith to blush.

'Can you tell the others thanks for their cards too? And Im for the money. We're going to go somewhere nice for dinner with it tonight.'

'I will indeed.' His mother nodded. 'What are you up to the rest of the day?'

'We think we're just going to have a quiet one, maybe go for a walk and some lunch and then come home and get ready for dinner.'

'That sounds like a lovely way to spend your birthday.'

'It should be great.' He agreed.

'I cant wait to see you. I've missed you so much Derek.'

'Me too ma,' he smiled. 'But this time next week and we'll be home.'

'You will! I cant believe how quickly it's gone.'

'Me neither.' He breathed, running his hand along Meredith's back. 'We've got so many photos to show you.'

'Oh good.'

'And Meredith can tell you all about the food.' He laughed.

'I'm sure she will.'

'Hey!' pouted Meredith. 'You like the food here too.'

'I do.' He laughed, kissing her quickly.

'I am looking forward to seeing the two of you. Maybe I can make your favourite dinner the day you come home?'

'That would be amazing, Thanks Ma.'

'You're welcome, dear. It's a shame I'll only see you for a week before you head back to Dartmouth.'

'I know.' He sighed. 'But you know you can come and visit whenever you want. And we'll have a spare room now so you can stay the weekend.'

'That would be wonderful.'

'When we've settled in and made the apartment our own we'll arrange for you to come stay.'

'I would love that, Derek.'

'How is everyone?'

'Good.' His mom said casually. 'Nothing much to report.'

'Good.' He nodded. 'You can fill us in when we get home.'

'I can indeed,' Alison laughed softly. 'So what time is your flight in the morning?'

'Six.'

'And then you're in Iceland?'

'We're in Iceland.' He nodded. 'And then home.'

'Home.' His mom echoed. 'Well, I wont take any more of your time, dear. Enjoy your birthday and pass on my love to my Meredith.'

'I will.' Derek smiled down at his girlfriend.

'Stay safe and have a good day. I love you so much.'

'Thanks ma. I love you too.' He grinned before saying goodbye.

'She's too cute.' Meredith breathed.

'She is.' He agreed.

'I've missed her.'

'You have?' he asked gently.

'Yeah.' She nodded. 'I love your family.'

'Me too.'

'And she can definitely come stay with us.'

'She can.'

'I suppose we can hold off on the mad sex for one night.' She giggled.

'It's going to be awful going back to mom's next week.' He groaned, thinking about the carefree sex theyd been able to have while theyd been away.

'I know.' She kissed his chest. 'But its only for six days. And we'll be jetlagged the first couple.'

'True.'

'And then we have a whole new apartment to christen.' She grinned.

'Every room?' he raised his eyebrows.

'Every room.' She nodded. 'And just think, when we live there alone you can fuck me on the kitchen table whenever you want and no one can walk in.'

'This is true.' He breathed, rolling her back on top of him.

'So, a few days of less sex can be made up for with five years of non-stop sex.' She giggled.

'More like a life time of non stop sex.' He corrected.

'That's a lot of sex.' She laughed.

'We like a lot of sex.' He grinned, squeezing her ass.

'We do.' She grinned back, kissing him.

 _Thank you for reading! Please review! X_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi guys, I am so sorry this took so long. I hope you guys like this chapter and I would be really grateful if you could leave me a review! It's disheartening when you get barely any feedback and it makes my day when you guys let me know what you think. Thank you so much to Patsy who is always so encouraging!_

 _Thank you as always for reading._

The water was so blue. It was ridiculously blue. Blue and clear and perfect and Derek didn't think he'd ever seen something so idyllic in his life. The light blue spanned across them and was broken by the dark bridges and central island.

It wasn't that cold. It looked cold before they had got in, and all the pictures they'd seen online made the water look like it would be really cold. But Derek wasn't cold at all.

Maybe it had something to do with the blood pumping so fast around his body. His heart had been thudding ever since he and Meredith had left their hotel room, the small velvet box burning a hole in his pocket.

Her fingers were laced through his as they made their way through the water, finding a spot to lean against as they waited for the lights.

She really looked beautiful tonight, not that she didn't always, but her hair was in it's natural loose waves that he loved so much and she was glowing. Actually glowing.

Probably because of the grin that had been on her face since he day before when they arrived in Iceland. She'd wanted to go forever and now they were here and she'd been like a giddy puppy. Wanting to do everything and see everything and wanting to have sex in Iceland because apparently that was very important. Not that he was complaining.

They'd had to change into bathing suits for the Blue Lagoon and she couldn't be wearing anything more simple, yet she looked absolutely stunning. She wasn't even in a two piece, she was in a black one piece, not even with thin straps, that dipped at the front giving him a view of the tops of her breasts. Her perfect breasts.

He pulled her closer to him as he leant against a rock, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close just for a moment. Breathing in the familiar scent of lavender that washed over him, his favourite smell in the world. The smell of Meredith. His Meredith.

She leant into him immediately, melting into his arms the way she always did, the way he hoped she always would, reaching for his hands to rest her own on top.

'I love you.' He whispered, kissing below her ear softly, his whole body consumed with nerves for what he was about to do.

'I love you too.' She whispered, not turning around.

Her simple reflex-like reply almost making him well up. He didn't know why he felt so emotional about this. This was his Meredith, he shouldn't feel nervous proposing to her. She wanted forever. She had told him she wanted forever. They'd planned forever. They wanted forever together. So he had no reason to be nervous.

Except he was. He was pretty sure his palms would be wet regardless if they were in water or not, he was sweating that much.

He nuzzled her neck slightly, kissing her shoulder as she squeezed his hands. There was something so special they shared that didn't need words. Their bodies spoke to each other in a way words never could.

Hand squeezes, hugs, kisses, sex. Each with their own meanings.

They had different types of hand squeezes, different types of kisses, different types of hugs and various different kinds of sex. Some purely filled with desire. Some purely for comfort. Some to say goodbye. Some to say good luck. Some to say hello. Some to say things would get better. And some the pure overwhelming all-consuming love they had for each other, just because they were them.

That hand squeeze had been an I love you hand squeeze. He could tell.

'I really hope we see them.' She murmured, still looking up at the sky.

'Me too.'

'We have to see them. We came all this way.' She was almost asking rather than stating.

'I know.' He soothed, squeezing her hand.

They'd been so many places and seen so many things during their time in Europe, but this was the thing she'd been looking forward to forever. She'd told him on their second date, and he'd promised to make it happen for her. He needed it to happen.

As her thumb brushed over the back of his hand he couldn't concentrate on anything but her. They were in one of the most beautiful places on earth, about to see something completely once in a lifetime, and he couldn't tare his eyes away from Meredith. She captivated him in ways nothing else could. If he didn't already know, he wouldn't notice there was anyone else here at all.

'Der?' She asked quietly.

'Yeah?' He replied just as softly.

'I don't want to go home in three days.' She sighed, and he felt her stomach move as she let out the breath.

'Me neither.' He kissed her cheek gently.

'I want to stay here forever.'

'I know.'

'We can come back, right? I mean, I know we won't be able to for ages because of school and internships and stuff... but.. at some point?'

'We can definitely come back.' He agreed.

'I love it.' She breathed.

'Me too.' He couldn't seem to reply withy much else than concurring her statements, his brain was consumed with lavender. And the way her body felt against his.

'I feel like we haven't seen everyone in so long.'

'I know.'

'I can't wait to see Liv.'

'Me neither.'

'I just wish we could manage to see everyone and be here at the same time.'

'I know,' he nodded. 'But think when we go back, we'll have a place of her own.'

'I know.' She beamed, finally turning in his arms. Her eyes were so magical, sparkling and green and beautiful. Her arms snaked their way around his neck and her body pressed against his, he could feel her wet, hard nipples against his chest.

'I love you.' He couldn't help but smile, dipping his head to brush his lips against hers softly.

'Hmmmm.' She sighed happily.

'You're my everything.' He whispered, not wanting to say too much yet, but not being able to stop himself gushing about her. She was perfect. And he loved her so so much.

'Derek...' she whispered, tracing his cheek lightly with her fingertips. 'I... you're mine. My everything, that is... I... I love you...'

He couldn't help but laugh softly at her ramble. Declarations and speeches weren't ever done without a ramble from his Meredith.

'Why are you laughing?' She giggled.

'Nothing.' He smiled, her eyes not breaking lock with his.

'Derek...' she pouted.

'God, I love that pout.' He almost moaned, moving his hands up her slick sides and shoulders to cup her face, pressing his lips to hers forcefully, groaning when he felt her respond eagerly. He plunged his tongue into her warm mouth, sweeping over her own, moving one hand back down to squeeze her ass against him.

Her hands were in his hair, her fingernails lightly scratching his scalp as she nibbled at his bottom lip, eliciting a sigh of pleasure out of him. Only she had the power to make him feel this way. Make him feel as if his whole body belonged to someone else, it was hers to take. Do whatever she wanted with it.

'Oh...' she breathed into his mouth, her hand cupping his cheek as she pushed her hips to his, teasing his now hard cock.

'Mer...' he gasped quietly, looking up before she cut him off with another kiss, deepening it if that was at all possible.

'Mer...' he repeated, needing her to stop but not wanting her to at the same time. He would never forgive himself if he let her miss this for a kiss. An amazing kiss it was, but he could give her a million more. This, she'd probably never see again.

'Mer...' he had to physically stop her kissing him.

'What?' She asked breathlessly, not paying attention, still gazing at his lips.

'Look.' He whispered, looking up at the sky behind her.

'Ohmygod!' She gasped, turning quickly and grabbing his hands, wrapping them around her waist to rest on her stomach as she looked up at the sight before them.

'Derek...'

'I know,' he whispered.

'I...'

'It's amazing...' it really was. A bright green and teal like colour lit up the sky, resulting in a pure mesmerisation in his girlfriends eyes. He wasn't sure which was the most magnificent, the northern lights or Meredith.

'I...' she trailed off, squeezing his hands in an oh my god is this happening kind of way.

'I know, baby.' He whispered, moving her hair to the side and kissing her bare shoulder.

'It's beautiful.'

'It is.' He agreed.

'Wow...'

'I know.'

They stood there for what felt like forever, but in reality was probably only about ten minutes, just looking up. The occasional hand squeeze and soft kiss shared, but no words. None were needed in that moment. Everything was perfect.

'Champagne?' The voice of the waiter cut through their comfortable silence as he stood on the rock behind them, holding a tray with two glasses on, and the green velvet box Derek had asked him to keep a hold of at the back.

'Thanks.' Derek smiled, giving him a knowing nod as he took a glass for Meredith.

'Thanks.' She grinned, immediately turning her attention back to the ever changing sky.

'Thanks.' Nodded Derek, taking the glass of champagne and then the almost weightless box.

'Good luck.' The waiter smiled almost too quietly for Derek to hear.

'Thanks.' He mouthed before turning back, placing his drink on the rock and his free hand around Meredith's waist where her free hand grabbed his own.

This was it. He was about to ask her. He was about to ask his girlfriend of three years, the love of his life, to marry him. In her favourite place in the whole world. Surely this had to go well, right? This was Meredith, his Meredith.

She was going to say yes, she had to. She wanted forever with him.

When they'd become friends she was so dark and twisty, and she still had her days, but she was so non committal and pessimistic. And now they talked about their future. They were getting an apartment together and she loved him. He knew she loved him.

She did nothing but show him how much she loved him every single day. She was kind and she was thoughtful and she was comforting and always there to give him a mind blowing blow job when he'd had a bad day. She was amazing. And she was going to be his wife. One day. If she said yes.

'Mer...' he whispered into her ear, his head dipped down to her hair.

'Yeah?' She whispered just as quietly, her eyes still fixated on the view.

'Marry me?'

 _Thank you for reading please review! X_


	11. Chapter 11

'Marry me?'

Shit. Shit shit shit. Holy shit. Did those words really just come out of this mouth? Seriously? Was she going deaf? Or was she going crazy? Because there was no way Derek had just asked her to marry him. There was no way. He couldn't be serious, right? He actually wanted her to marry him?

She turned in his arms quickly, her head whipping round to meet his eyes. His big, blue, dreamy eyes. And he was smiling. He was smiling at her. A nervous smile but still a smile, a hopeful smile.

His eyes were so blue. Ridiculously blue. They were so clear and perfect. And they felt like they were burning her. Well, more like melting her because she was pretty sure if she wasn't already stood in his arms she would have fallen into them right now. Because the look on Derek's face told her that he absolutely was serious, and he had literally just asked her to marry him.

'Mer...?' He murmured tentatively, suddenly sounding terrified. Well, he didn't sound terrified, but she could tell he was terrified.

'Derek...' she whispered, suddenly smiling, she couldn't help not doing. Derek had just proposed to her.

'Do erm...' he cleared his throat and looked away quickly, his hand moving from around her to run through his hair. Something he also did when he was nervous, or stressed.

'Derek...' she repeated, reaching back for his hand and taking it in her own gently, still too in shock to say anything else. 'I... yes.'

'What?' He looked up at her quickly, his eyes wide and the original smile suddenly returning to his lips.

'I... you just proposed, right?' She giggled softly, squeezing his hand as she felt water stinging her eyes.

'I... yeah...' he laughed nervously. 'I did.' His nervous smile now a true one. A true Derek dreamy smile. 'Shall I... shall I do it again?'

'You can.' She giggled. 'Sorry.. I... you took me by surprise.' She said, unable to stop smiling.

'That was kind of the idea.' He laughed, letting go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist.

'Sorry.' She giggled.

'That's okay.' He smiled his reassuring smile at her, squeezing her side. 'I guess surprised is better than rejecting.'

'It is.' She grinned at him, wanting to lean in and kiss him but also not wanting to ruin his moment for a second time.

'So,' he breathed, clearing his throat, and she felt like bursting out crying right then. Derek was going to propose. 'Meredith,' Damn his eyes. They were sparkling in that way that always got her. 'Marry me?' He tiled his head, smiling after he opened a green velvet ring box that she hadn't even noticed he'd had in his other hand.

He had a ring.

For some reason, even though he was proposing, the thought he'd have a ring for her hadn't even entered her head.

'Yes.' She breathed like a reflex, nodding. Her heart was thudding in her chest so loudly she was surprised he couldn't hear it. 'Yes, god yes...' she nodded, feeling the water in her eyes now on her cheeks, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck to drag his lips to hers, not caring about the ring just yet, just her amazing boyfriend. Well, fiancée.

He immediately reciprocated, kissing her back just as passionately, their tongues moving together as he wrapped both arms around her. She could feel the box in his hand against her back, almost s physical reminder that this was real. She wasn't just kissing Derek. They were getting engaged.

'Der...' she giggled breathlessly as she pulled away.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She beamed, reaching her hand to rest delicately on his cheek.

'You just said yes.' He breathed, as if telling himself rather than her.

'A thousand times yes.' She whispered as he reached to wipe away the tear that had made its way down her cheek.

'I love you.' He repeated, resting his forehead against hers, leaning to kiss her deeply again.

'I love you.' She echoed.

'Ring. You need your ring.'

'I can't...' she trailed off. She couldn't believe it.

'I... you like it?' He asked nervously, taking it out of the box and taking a hold of her hand to slip it on her finger gently.

'It's perfect.' She whispered, looking down any the small, simple ring now on her left hand. 'I can't... Derek...' she whispered, still not being able to get her head around the fact Derek had just proposed to her. Her Derek. Her Derek forever and ever.

'It's moms,' he murmured, resting his forehead against hers again.

'What?' She breathed, freezing.

'She gave to me for you.'

'No.' Meredith shook her head. 'Derek I can't.'

'You can.' He murmured tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, giving her that smile again that she could never fucking resist.

'Der... your dad...'

'Wanted you to have it.'

'Derek...' she shook her head.

'When he was sick he asked my mom to give it to the right girl for me.'

'You...' she whispered. 'I'm the right girl?'

'Of course you are.' He smiled softly at her. 'You're my Meredith.'

'My Derek.' She whispered.

'You're my baby.' He breathed, pulling her to him once again, their lips crashing together as he kissed her.

'I love you.'

'I love you.'

'We should probably stop saying that.' She giggled.

'Why?' He laughed.

'Because we said it a hundred times already.'

'But it's true.' He shrugged. 'And I never want to stop saying it.'

'Me neither.' She whispered.

'Forever.' He grinned, his strong arms holding her up against him in the water.

'Forever.'

'I love you so much.'

'I love you too.' She whispered, leaning against him.

'You said yes.' He grinned, tightening his grip around her.

'Of course I said yes.' She looked up at him and nuzzled his neck, catching a glimpse at the sky, which she'd totally forgotten about.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She sighed happily, relaxing further into his arms and they both looked up at the sky. 'Your mom knew...'

'What?' He asked, looking down at her.

'She gave you the ring right? Which means you must have asked for it, which means she knew you had a ring. So every time she asked if you had anything to tell her on the phone... this was it wasn't it?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' He laughed, smirking.

'Derek!' She laughed, hitting his bare chest playfully. 'She knew, didn't she?'

'She knew.' He agreed, kissing her softly.

'I... she gave it you before we came here? Europe?'

'Yeah.' He kissed her again.

'You... you've had a ring all this time?' She breathed, realisation hitting her.

'Yeah.' He smiled simply.

'You... really?' She could feel tears welling in her eyes again. God damn it she didn't cry. She wasn't a cryer. Except when it came to Derek, he was making her too emotional to not cry right now.

'Yeah.' He repeated. 'I've always known you were the one, Mer.'

'Me... me too.' She whispered.

'We're getting married.'

'We are getting married.' She giggled. 'But not right now though, right?' She asked, a little more seriously.

'Whenever you want.' Did he ever stop being dreamy? 'I'll wait as long as you want. And I'd get married tomorrow if that's what you wanted. I just want to marry you.'

'I just want to marry you too.'

'Perfect.' He grinned, squeezing her again.

'I.. I can't believe that just happened.' She giggled softly.

'Me neither.' He breathed, kissing her hair. 'I'm so in love with you.'

'I'm so in love with you too.' She replied, reaching to rest her hand over his around her waist, interlocking her fingers with his.

'Did...' she began. 'Did they all know? Like your mom?'

'No,' he shook his head. 'Just mom. And I didn't even tell her when I was doing it.'

'You did well.' She grinned, kissing his cheek.

'Thanks.' He smiled, running his hand along her arm. 'I thought... this is where you wanted to go most.'

'It is.' She grinned.

'And the lights... I thought it would be romantic.'

'It was.' She whispered, squeezing his hand. 'Very romantic.'

'Thanks.' He laughed.

'I...' she began, blushing again as his face was multimeters away from hers. 'I just love you.'

'I love you too.'

'What did your mom say when you asked her for the ring?'

'I didn't ask,' he murmured, kissing just below her ear and turning her back to watch the lights as he continued talking, holding her close to him. 'I just went to talk to her about proposing... if she thought it was a good idea... her blessing kind of thing...'

'When?'

'The night before we came here.'

'Der...' she breathed, list for words.

'She was so happy.' He breathed in her ear, making all her hairs stand on edge and her heart race. 'She loves you.'

'I love her.'

'I know you do.' He kissed her shoulder. 'She was so happy. She told me you'd say yes.'

'I can't believe you thought there was a possibility I would say no.' She said quietly, honestly.

'I... I don't know... you're just so young... I didn't know...'

'You're it for me, Der. You know that.'

'I know.'

'You... you were really worried?'

'A little.' He smiled. 'I thought you'd say yes though.'

'Good.'

'You love me.' He said simply.

'More than anything.'

'Hmmm...' he breathed, smiling, as he leant to kiss her. 'I love you.'

'Love you too.' She kissed him again, softly, but still passionately.

'I didn't know my dad told her to pass it on.' He murmured, reaching for her left hand and squeezing it.

'She gave it you when you asked about proposing?'

'She did.' He nodded.

'Is she sure? I mean... your dad gave her this... it's hers... it's theirs...' she said quickly.

'It was theirs.' He corrected her. 'Now it's ours. Well, yours.'

'Is she sure though?'

'Mer she wouldn't take no for an answer if I tried to give it her back.'

'I... we need to tell her.'

'We do.'

'I... I should we call her?'

'We can do,' he smiled. 'If that's what you want.'

'Yeah.' She smiled. 'I think... telling everyone else can wait. But your mom... Der she's given me her ring... we have to tell her.'

'We can tell her.' He nodded. 'In the morning though?' He asked with a smirk.

'Why?' She giggled. 'Can't we just call her when we get back to the hotel?'

'Because,' he whispered, moving his hands to her hips and holding her against him so that her ass brushed his erection. 'Tonight... I want to make you come as many times as possible.'

'Derek!' She gasped quietly, there were still people in the blue lagoon, granted there wasn't anyone too close to them, but they definitely weren't alone enough for her to start grinding his dick.

'I want to make love you you all night.' He kissed her neck and she could feel her breasts aching in her swimsuit, growing tight and heavy, her nipples hardening. Fuck, she wanted him.

'I think that can be arranged.' She said breathlessly.

'Good.' He murmured, sucking now at the sensitive spot of skin where her neck met her shoulder.

'Love you...' she murmured, leaving back into his embrace.

'Love you too.'

'We're getting married.' She grinned.

'We are getting married.' He echoed, tilting her chin with his fingers to face her, before planting a firm kiss on her lips, both of them smiling as they parted to finish watching what was in front of them.

Derek had just proposed to her. She could feel his heartbeat as she rested against him, looking at the sky. Derek had just proposed and they were going to get married and tonight had been perfect. The rest of the night was going to be even more perfect, they were engaged.

She was engaged to Derek and things just felt so right. Since they'd been together he had become her family, hell, he'd become her family before they even started dating. He was her whole world and now it was official; it wasn't some long, distant dream, they were actually going to get married.

She was going to spend the rest of her life with Derek, the geeky guy from the library who had helped her with her neuro biology class the first week of freshman year.

 _Hi guys! I'm sorry this update took longer than anticipated, I've been so busy this last week. Of course she said yes;)_

 _I wanted this chapter to be longer but it kind of came to a natural end here... but let if you want the next chapter to be a continuation of their engagement night, or if you aren't too bothered about reading that._

 _Thank you so much for reading and please review! I think I should leave you on massive cliffhangers more often- it seemed to make loads of you review haha!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the delay in update, I've had a very stressful and rubbish week where everything seems to be going wrong. I'm really sorry I've not been updating as regularly as I used to but I promise I'll try as hard as I can to update as regularly as possible. I'm sorry it sometimes takes a while:( Thank you to those of you who review! And thank you all for reading!_

'Hmmmm…' Derek sighed happily as he hugged Meredith closer, her naked body pressed against his, her breathing had finally settled and her eyes shut, her lashes long.

'Hmmm….' She echoed, sighing happily, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

'I love you.' He whispered, kissing her lavender scented hair.

'Love you.' She mumbled, turning to cuddle closer to him, burying her face in his neck.

'I cant believe we're engaged.' he laughed slightly.

'Me neither.' She grinned up at him. 'It's crazy.'

'I know.' He whispered, his thumb moving up and down her bare arm slowly.

'I cant wait to tell your mom.'

'I know.' He laughed.

'I know we said we'd do it tomorrow, but while we recover for round three…. What time is it in New York?'

'About nine, I think?' he breathed, leaning to look at his watch on the bedside. 'You want to call her now?'

'I… unless you don't want to?'

'We can.' He smiled, kissing her quickly.

'Okay,' she grinned, squeezing his bicep before reaching onto the floor on her side of the bed for her cell, before settling back in his arms. He sat them up against the headboard, Meredith sat between his legs with his arms wrapped around her waist as she leant into him.

'Put it on speaker,' he murmured softly as he kissed her cheek.

'Of course.' His girlfriend breathed as she pressed the dial button.

'Hello?' came Alison's voice over the phone.

'Hey Alison,' Meredith smiled.

'Oh hello dear,' his mom continued. 'How are you doing?'

'Good thank you.' Meredith giggled. 'Derek's here too.'

'Hi mom.'

'Hello Derek sweetheart.'

'You doing good?' he asked, as his hand dipped under the sheet to run along Meredith's bare abdomen.

'I'm good,' replied Alison. 'I'm so excited to see you both.'

'I know,' he smiled. 'We're excited to see you guys too, it's only a few days now.'

'Anyway are you enjoying Iceland?' She asked as Meredith turned to grin up at him.

'Yeah, we love it.' He replied, mirroring her smile.

'Meredith, is it everything you'd hoped?'

'Yes, it's wonderful.' Meredith nodded, resting her hand over Derek's which lay on her naked stomach.

'Oh, brilliant! I was hoping you wouldn't be disappointed!'

'Definitely not.' She giggled softly. 'We love it here.'

'When are you going to see the lights?'

'We saw them tonight.' Said Derek.

'You did?! How were they?'

'Amazing.' Meredith breathed.

'Did you manage to get any pictures?'

'Not exactly,' Derek laughed slightly. 'Mom…' he glanced down at Meredith, giving her an encouraging smile. 'Meredith and I have something to tell you.'

'You… oh Derek…' his mom breathed, realisation in her voice.

'We got engaged tonight.' Meredith giggled.

'Mom?' Asked Derek, as the line seemed to go quiet.

'Sorry sweetheart,' his mom said tearfully. 'I'm so happy for the two of you.'

'Mom are you crying?' asked Derek softly, his own eye beginning to prick with tears.

'Don't be silly, Derek Christopher.' She replied, although it was very obvious she was crying.

'We wanted to tell you first.' Grinned Meredith.

'I can't believe it, I thought you were never going to do it, Derek!' his mom half laughed half cried.

'I was waiting for tonight!' he laughed.

'Oh don't tell me you did it at the lights!' his mom gasped excitedly.

'He did.' Beamed Meredith.

'Oh, Derek.'

'It was very romantic.' Meredith nodded. 'He did well.' She leant back to kiss his cheek softly, and he felt his heart stop in his chest as she looked into his eyes. She was his. And she was going to be his forever. His Meredith.

'I'm so proud of you, Derek.'

'Thanks Ma,' he laughed slightly, moving Meredith so she wasn't sat in front of him, but next to him, and he tucked her into his side so he was holding her as close to him as possible.

'Alison…' began Meredith, looking up at him. 'The ring is so beautiful… I… thank you so much..'

'Oh, you're welcome Sweetheart.'

'Are you sure it's okay for me to have it?'

'It was meant for you, Meredith.' Alison replied, and Derek could hear the smile in his mothers voice.

'Thank you.' Meredith said quietly. 'I love it.'

'Michael wanted it to belong to Derek's wife, and that's you.'

'Thank you.' Meredith said softly. 'It means a lot to me.'

'And you mean a lot to Derek, and all of us.'

'Thank you, Alison. I love you.'

'I love you too, Dear. I love you both so much. I'm so happy.'

'Thanks Ma.' Derek laughed, 'but do us a favour and not tell anyone else? We'll be home in a few days and we just want to enjoy these next few days knowing it's just us who know for now.'

'Of course.' Alison nodded. 'I wont tell anyone, it's your news to share.'

'Thanks Ma. They'll all know when we get home and see Mer with the ring anyway.'

'Imogen did ask me why I wasn't wearing it.' His mom sighed.

'She did? What did you say?'

'That my dermatitis was sore, and the ring was irritating it.'

'Sorry ma.'

'It's okay, dear. She'll be thrilled when she finds out, they all will.'

'I hope so.' Derek smiled.

'They will. I'm so excited to see you both, especially now I know we have such exciting news to celebrate.'

'We're excited to see you too.'

'So, Meredith tell me about tonight.'

'Oh…' Meredith breathed.

'Were you expecting it?'

'No,' she laughed, shaking her head. 'Not at all. Not in a million years.'

'I actually had to ask twice,' chuckled Derek. 'She was in too much shock the first time.'

'Bless you dear,' Alison laughed softly.

'We were in the Blue Lagoon,' Meredith explained. 'It was all so beautiful and we were just stood watching the sky, waiting for the lights to appear, and then they did. They were amazing.' She breathed. 'They were so bright it was honestly so surreal. And then when they'd been on about… what.. ten minutes?' she looked at Derek, who simply nodded in response. 'The waiter came and gave us both a glass of champagne. And I turned back to watch the lights.. but I didn't know he'd also brought the ring over for Derek… and so… he just asked. While we were watching the lights.'

'Oh Derek…' his mom breathed.

'It was simple.' Derek nodded.

'It was,' Meredith smiled, kissing him quickly. 'It was perfect.'

'And you were shocked?' Alison laughed.

'Very.' She giggled, running her hand through Derek's hair gently.

'What did you say, Derek?'

'Not much,' Derek shook his head. 'I didn't make a big speech or anything… I just asked her.'

'That is very Meredith and Derek.' His mom agreed.

'Thanks, I think.' He laughed softly.

'Well I couldn't be happier for the two of you.'

'Thanks.' Whispered Meredith.

'And I know I'm probably too early asking but have you thought about the wedding at all yet?'

'No,' Derek laughed.

'We know not straight away,' Said Meredith. 'Maybe in two years?' she looked up at Derek.

'Two years sounds good to me.' He smiled.

'I mean… I don't want to wait forever, but I think trying to plan it in our first year of med school might be a bit crazy.'

'Definitely.' He kissed the top of her head.

'Well you know we'll all help you with any planning you need,' said Alison. 'I think your sisters would all be more than willing to help, you know what they're like.'

'Unfortunately.' Derek laughed.

'Derek!' his mom laughed too. 'You love them really.'

'Of course I do.' He smiled, catching Meredith's eye and leaning to kiss her softly.

'I cant believe my little boy is getting married.'

'I know,' smiled Derek.

'And I cant wait for you to be officially in our family, Meredith.'

'I cant wait either.' Meredith grinned at Derek, her eyes fixed on his.

'What time is it there?'

'About half past one,' Derek sighed. 'So we're probably going to go.'

'Okay love, thank you for calling me.'

'Of course.' Derek smiled. 'We wanted you to know.'

'And I couldn't be more thrilled for you.'

'Thanks ma.'

'Thanks Alison.'

'I love you both so much…. And I'll see you soon.'

'We love you too.' Said Meredith.

'Goodbye dears.'

'Bye mom.' Smiled Derek as Meredith echoed the same before hanging up the call.

'She was happy.' Meredith whispered, smiling.

'She was.' He agreed.

'I… I love you.'

'I love you too.' He breathed, cupping her cheek to kiss her deeply.

'Really love you…' she whimpered into his mouth.

'Really love you…' he echoed.

'My fiancé.' She giggled, pulling back slightly to run her fingers through his hair.

'Fiancé.' He breathed.

'I never thought I'd have a fiancé.'

'hmmmm,' he smiled, his hand tracing along her spine.

'I'm happy I do.'

'I'm happy it's me.' He whispered.

'Me too.' She nodded.

'I love you so much, Mer.'

'I love you too.' She pressed another kiss to his lips. 'Are you all recovered now?' she raised an eyebrow.

'If by recovered you mean ready for more amazing sex with my fiancé then yes, very much recovered.' He whispered, rolling on top of her.

'Derek!' she giggled as he began to attack her neck with his mouth.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She breathed, running her hand through his hair as he continued to kiss her neck. 'Der, I love you so much.'

'I love you so much too.' He said quietly, moving to tilt his forehead against hers, their noses touching. Her breath was hot on his face and he didn't think there was anywhere else better in the world than this close to Meredith.

'I cant wait to live with you.' She grinned.

'Me neither.'

'It will be just ours.'

'All ours.' He grinned, kissing her nose.

'Our first home.'

'And then we're going to get married.' Her eyes were sparkling in that way they always did when she was happiest. Usually after sex when they were just lay in bed like this, talking.

'We are.' He breathed, brushing her hair out of her face gently.

'When we start our internships we'll both be Dr. Shepherd.' She giggled.

'We will.' He laughed, rolling from on top of her to pull her into him, her head lay on his chest.

'That might be a bit confusing.'

'It might,' he agreed. 'You might have to be Grey-Shepherd for work.'

'I don't want to be a Grey Shepherd.' She scrunched up her nose. 'I just want to be a Shepherd.'

'You can be anything you want.' He breathed, kissing the top of her head.

'Shepherd. Definitely Shepherd.'

'I'd like that.' He smiled softly.

'Me being a Shepherd?'

'Yeah.' He breathed.

'Hmmmmm.' She sighed happily. 'Do you think we're lucky to have found each other so young?'

'The luckiest.' He nodded. 'I get to spend the rest of my life with you, and I've already had three years.'

'I know.' She whispered. 'Three years has gone really quick, though.'

'I know. Too quick.'

'I hope the rest of our lives don't go this quick.'

'Me neither.' He pressed his lips to her forehead gently. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'I'm happy we told mom.' He breathed, running his hand along her arm gently.

'Me too. She was so happy.'

'I told you she would be.'

'It's so weird, we're the first ones of your siblings to get married.'

'I know.' He laughed. 'I'm kind of glad.'

'Because you still like to believe in your head your sisters are all virgins?' she giggled.

'I don't think they're virgins,' he rolled his eyes. 'I just don't like thinking about them having sex.'

'They're just like me.' Meredith shrugged. 'And we have a lot of sex.'

'Stop,' he groaned. 'Please.'

'Okay.' She giggled again, leaning to kiss him soflty.

'What about your mom?' he asked tentatively, feeling her stiffen in his arms.

'What?' she looked up at him, a frown beginning to appear on her face.

'I… I know you, Mer.' He breathed softly, squeezing her to him. And it was true. He knew as soon as she had asked about calling his mom. Alison had become the mother Meredith wished she had herself, and wanting to call Alison was a way of getting what she wanted from Ellis, love and acceptance. Ellis would never react the way his mom had, and by calling his mom she was avoiding calling her own. She knew Ellis wouldn't react well, and even though he knew it probably wouldn't stop her marrying him, Ellis was already trying to persuade her to go to Harvard, and so an engagement would just give her something else to fight with Meredith about.

'Derek stop.' She sighed, shaking her head. 'Please don't make this a thing. Not tonight.'

'Okay.' He sighed.

'Please,' she looked at him again, her eyes pleading. 'I know you know me and I know exactly what you're going to say but please just let me have tonight. Let me have tonight with you without thinking about her and have her ruin it.'

'Okay.' He nodded.

'I…. I know I'm going to have to talk to her and I know she probably won't give us her blessing or whatever but please just don't make me think about that yet.'

'Okay.' He repeated softly, kissing her cheek. 'No mom talk.'

'No mom talk.' She echoed, her body still not relaxing back into his.

'Mer,' he sighed. 'Don't do this.'

'What?' she sighed.

'You know what,' he murmured, moving his arms around her to try and hug her closer. 'don't shut me out.'

'I'm not.' She said stubbornly.

'Mer,' he sighed again. 'You're going into your own head already I can tell.'

'You're the one who brought her up.' She countered.

'Because I know you and I know that you wish you could call your mom like we called mine and even if I hadn't brought it up, I know it still makes you sad.'

'If you knew it made me sad why did you bring it up?' she said flatly, unmoving in his arms.

'Mer, stop. You know I didn't mean it like that. I wanted you to know you could talk to me, know that I get it.'

'Hmmm.'

'Like you said don't let her ruin tonight, Mer.' He breathed, ducking his head down to brush his lips against hers softly. 'Please don't let her ruin this. I love you. And I don't want to fight.'

'I love you too.' She whispered quietly.

'I promise I wont bring her up again, okay? Not until you're ready to talk. We only have a few days left and I don't want them ruined all because I asked about your mom.'

'I know.' She whispered.

'Tonight's supposed to be happy. I want us to be happy.' He breathed, kissing her again.

'I am happy.' She said quietly. 'I'm so happy with you.'

'Then lets not think about your mom until we get home.' He suggested, cupping her cheek in his palm.

'Kay.' She nodded, her eyes big.

'I love you so much.'

'I love you too.'

'And we're getting married.' He grinned.

'We're getting married.'

 _Thank you for reading! Pls review X_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi guys thank you so much for reading! I'm really sorry I cant update as quickly as I'd like to, but I will try to update regularly I swear. This has been another crazy week. But thank you for reading and please please review. Thank you._

Meredith sighed as the cab pulled up outside the Shepherd household, leaning into Derek. It was probably the last time she'd get to be in his arms until they went to bed tonight, as soon as his family found out they were engaged she was pretty sure things would get crazy.

Not that she wasn't looking forward to telling them, she really was. She was especially looking forward to telling Imogen and Liv, who would she knew would be ecstatic for them. Plus, seeing Alison and thanking her for the ring in person would be amazing too. But it did mean that she probably wouldn't get any alone time with Derek until they said goodnight.

Their last two days in Iceland had been great, they'd wandered around, not doing anything extravagant, and had a lot of sex. A lot, a lot of sex. Engaged sex was definitely the best.

It was crazy to think that their Europe trip was officially over and they were back in the real world. They would be starting med school in less than two weeks and it felt like reality was about to hit them really hard. Although it was nice to be back home and see everyone.

'I don't want to get out.' She sighed.

'I know,' Derek laughed slightly, kissing the top of her head. 'But we have to.'

'Can't we just get on a flight back to London?' she pouted, turning her face up to him, waiting for a kiss.

'I wish.' He laughed, pressing his lips to hers.

'Hmmm.' She sighed.

'Love you.' He whispered, kissing her again.

'Love you.' She echoed, sighing again as he pulled away from her to get out the cab.

As soon as she stepped out herself, she saw Alison stood in the doorway, grinning at them.

'Derek!' she grinned as Derek ran straight over, pulling his mom into a tight hug.

'Hey ma.' He grinned, pulling back to kiss her cheek.

'Oh and come here you!' Alison beamed at Meredith, opening her other arm for Meredith to walk into.

'Hi.' She giggled slightly, as Alison pulled her close.

'Oh I have missed the two of you.' She breathed, kissing the top of their heads in turn as Meredith shared a smile with Derek.

'We missed you too.' Smiled Derek.

'I want to hear all about it!' Alison grinned, squeezing Meredith as Derek moved to pay the cab driver.

'We missed you.' Breathed Meredith, hugging the woman she considered her mom.

'Oh we missed you too sweetheart.'

'Thank you so much…. For the ring….' Said Meredith, glancing down at her hand, feeling her eyes beginning to prick.

'Oh…' Alison breathed, taking Meredith's hand in her own, admiring the ring on her finger. 'It looks beautiful on you dear.'

'Thank you.' Meredith whispered.

'I'm so happy for the two of you.' Alison smiled, wiping at her eye quickly.

'Thanks.' Meredith giggled slightly, wiping her own eye as she felt Derek come up behind her, place a hand on her back.

'We should probably get inside before they all come out,' Alison laughed softly. 'But I'm so proud of you Derek.' She reached to cup her son's cheek softly. 'And I am so happy for you.'

'Thanks ma.' He grinned.

'I know the two of you will be very happy together.'

'We will.' Derek nodded, turning to wink at Meredith.

'Now, I don't want everyone finding out the good news on the doorstep, so do come in. Everyone is dying to hear about your trip, it's all I've heard come out of Imogen's mouth for the last twenty four hours.'

'Okay,' laughed Derek, picking up both his and Meredith's bags.

'Now, I know you'll be tired,' Alison continued as Meredith followed behind into the house. 'But I've got dinner on and it should be ready in about an hour if you're up for it?'

'Yes please.' Meredith grinned. 'We've missed your cooking.'

'You have?' Alison laughed. 'I thought the food in Europe would have been amazing?'

'Oh, it was.' Meredith nodded. 'Really, really amazing. But your chicken stew and mashed potatoes are…. We really missed it.'

'Well it's a good job that's what I've made.' Alison laughed as they reached the living room, all of Derek's sisters sat on the couches, Mark sprawled in the arm chair.

'Mer!' Imogen grinned as they all turned their attention to the door.

'Hey guys.' Meredith smiled, as Derek dropped their bags on the floor and wrapped an arm around her waist.

'Der!' his youngest sister beamed, running over to them and giving him a hug.

'Mer!' Liv squealed, jumping off the couch and hugging her.

'Hey.' Meredith smiled.

'I missed you so much.' Said Liv, the smile still wide on her face.

'I missed you too.' Meredith laughed.

'It sounds like you had an amazing time.'

'We did.' She nodded. 'It was so good.'

'I cant believe your back!' she grinned, hugging Meredith again as she felt Imogen come up from behind them and join the hug.

'Oh, hi.' Meredith giggled as Imogen wrapped her arms around her.

'Hi.' Meredith laughed, hugging Derek's youngest sister as she heard a loud gasp come from Lara, who was hugging Derek.

'Oh my god! Derek! Is that what I think it is?!' she demanded, pulling back from the hug to look at her brother.

'What?' Derek laughed softly.

'That!' she gasped, pointing at Meredith's hand around Imogen's shoulder.

'Oh….' He smiled as his cheeks reddened. 'Yeah. Come here.' He nodded to Meredith quickly. 'We wanted to tell you all after we'd said hi,' he laughed nervously, pulling Meredith close to him. 'But we have some news.'

'Oh my god.' Murmured Liv.

'Oh my god.' Imogen echoed.

'Meredith and I are engaged.' Derek grinned, squeezing Meredith tightly.

'Oh my god!' Imogen gasped.

'Mer!' gasped Liv. 'Come here right now!'

'Sorry.' Meredith laughed slightly.

'Derek!' grinned Claire. 'When did this happen?!'

'Three days ago.' He smiled, kissing Meredith softly, before letting her go back over to his younger sisters.

'I cant believe you got engaged and didn't tell us!' Imogen pouted.

'Sorry.' She giggled. 'We wanted to tell everyone in person.'

'That's mom's ring!' gasped Liv. 'I'm look.' She said, grabbing Meredith's hand.

'Oh my god…. Mer!'

'I know.' Meredith grinned.

'Mom gave you her ring?' Imogen breathed.

'Yeah.' Meredith whispered. 'She… she gave it Derek.'

'Oh my god….' Murmured Liv.

'She… Derek and daddy used the same ring.' Imogen grinned.

'It's amazing.' Liv agreed. 'Wait- mom must have known!'

'Mom!' Imogen groaned.

'Yes dears?' Alison came over, wrapping her arm around Meredith's shoulder.

'You knew that Derek was going to propose to Mer and you didn't tell us!'

'Of course I didn't tell you.' Alison laughed softly. 'This is Meredith's and Derek's news to tell.'

'I cant believe it.' Liv grinned. 'You need to tell us all about it!'

'And us!' pouted Claire, moving from Derek to Meredith and her sisters. 'We want to know too.'

'Yeah we do.' Nodded Lara. 'This is so exciting!'

'Well, how about we let them sit down and grab a drink, then they can tell us all about their trip.' Suggested Alison, smiling at Meredith.

'Okay,' nodded Lara. 'But at least let us hug our future sister.'

'Yeah.' Grinned Claire. 'Congrats Mer.'

'Thanks.' She giggled, hugging Lara before moving to Claire.

'And do I not get a hug, Grey?' Said Mark, raising an eyebrow from beside Derek.

'Of course.' She laughed, hugging Mark tightly.

'We always knew you'd be around for a while.' He smirked.

'Thanks.' She rolled her eyes before Derek pulled on her hand.

'A water and a lemonade?' Alison asked as everyone settled back down and Derek pulled Meredith onto his lap in the arm chair.

'Yes please.' Meredith grinned, leaning into Derek as he kissed her temple.

'Coming right up.' She smiled before disappearing into the kitchen.

'I cant believe you didn't tell us you were proposing!' said Imogen, pouting at her brother.

'It was a surprise!' he laughed, squeezing Meredith's hand.

'But you told mom.' She frowned.

'She's mom.' Derek shrugged.

'Yeah, he needed the ring to propose, dumbass.' Said Mark.

'I didn't know about the ring.' Derek shook his head.

'She just gave it to you?' breathed Lara.

'Yeah.' He nodded. 'I explained I was planning to propose to Mer and she said dad always wanted me to have it for the right girl.'

'That's so sweet.' Smiled Claire.

'It's so romantic.' Nodded Liv.

'So where did he do it?' Grinned Imogen.

'We need to wait for mom.' Derek laughed slightly.

'She already knows.' Imogen waved her hand. 'Tell us!'

'Not until mom comes back.' Derek shook his head.

'Not until mom comes back what?' smiled Alison, walking back in with their drinks.

'They want to talk about the proposal.' He laughed, taking his glass of water off her.

'Of course they do.' She smiled warmly, handing Meredith her drink before taking a seat in the couch next to them.

'Come on then,' said Claire. 'spill.'

'We were in Iceland.' Derek smiled, gazing at Meredith softly. 'At the northern lights.'

'Oh my god!' Imogen squealed. 'That's amazing!'

'It was.' Meredith nodded, giggling.

'Were you expecting it, Mer?' asked Lara.

'No,' she shook her head. 'Not at all.'

'She was very taken aback.'

'I was.' She giggled, kissing Derek's cheek quickly.

'So Der, what did you say?' grinned Liv.

'I just asked her to marry me.' He shrugged.

'what?' Imogen gasped. 'Derek please tell me you gave a romantic speech.'

'No,' he shrugged. 'Mer knows how much I love her. I just asked.'

'Derek!' gasped Liv. 'You cant propose without a romantic speech!'

'I was too nervous for a romantic speech.' He laughed slightly, blushing.

'I didn't need a romantic speech.' Meredith smiled, squeezing his hand. 'It was perfect.'

'It was.' He smiled at her.

'And then let me guess you've spent the last three days fucking all over the place?' Mark raised an eyebrow.

'Mark!' scolded Alison. 'Really, have some sense of appropriateness.'

'Sorry mom.'

'Hmmmm.'

'So you're getting married.' Lara grinned. 'that is so exciting.'

'I know.' Derek smiled, moving his arms around Meredith's waist.

'Do you have any plans yet?'

'No.' Meredith shook her head. 'No plans yet.'

'This is so exciting I've never planned a wedding!' squealed Imogen.

'This isn't your wedding.' Derek frowned. 'You are not planning it.'

'Erm, we are helping.' Pouted Liv.

'You can help.' Derek nodded. 'But this is ours.'

'Of course Derbear.' Imogen rolled her eyes. 'So you have no plans at all? No time frame or anything?'

'Two years.' Meredith nodded. 'We think the summer of our second year at Med school.'

'That's a good idea.' Claire grinned.

'It will be near our five year anniversary.' She breathed, running her hand through Derek's hair softly.

'Now that is romantic.' Liv nodded.

'I cant believe you're getting married.' Lara smiled at Derek. 'Our little bro's going to be a husband.'

'I am.' He laughed.

'Can we be bridesmaids, Mer?' asked Imogen eagerly.

'Imogen!' warned Alison. 'Stop putting Meredith on the spot like that. I'm sure she will ask her bridesmaids whenever she is ready.'

'I….' Meredith glanced at Derek who nodded at her quickly. 'It's okay, Alison… I was going to ask… would the four of you like to be my bridesmaids? I… you guys and Holly…'

'Oh my god!' Liv grinned, jumping up and moving to hug Meredith who was still sat on Derek's lap. 'Mer! Of course! Thank you!'

'You're welcome.' She giggled.

'Thanks Mer,' Lara nodded. 'I'd love to.'

'Me too.' Grinned Claire. 'It would be an honour.'

'And Mark?' Derek looked at his brother across the room. 'Best man?'

'You know it man.' Mark grinned.

'Thanks.'

'Of course.' He shrugged.

'This is wonderful!' said Alison.

'I'm so excited already.' Said Liv.

'Me too.' Nodded Imogen. 'I still cant believe you're getting married.'

'Neither can I.' Derek shook his head.

'This is so crazy.' Lara laughed.

'So tell us about the rest of Europe,' smiled Alison. 'I want to know everything.'

'Yes!' gasped Liv. 'How was London? Paris?'

'amazing.' Derek laughed as Meredith curled into him, his arm tightly around her. His family's reaction had been pretty much what she was expecting. They were all so excited and happy for them, and it was crazy being able to share their excitement with all his sisters.

They really did have no idea it had happened and had all been so thrilled for them. And now she was curled up with her fiancé as he told them all about England. No doubt she'd be grilled more about the engagement from Imogen and Liv after dinner, but she didn't even care. She was happy. She was so happy. Derek's sisters were going to be her bridesmaids and they were going to get married. She would officially become a Shepherd and then that would be it. This would be the rest of her life.

Sitting with Derek every week at family dinner and sitting chatting with his sisters and his mom. She would be a Shepherd in two years and then this would be the rest of her life, and she couldn't think of anything better.

Derek was the love of her life and in less than a week they would be in their new apartment together, back in Hanover with their friends. They would be living together and planning their wedding and training to be doctors and it felt like the rest of her life was panning out in front of her.

This should scare her. Committing the rest of her life to someone should scare her. It should make her want to run. But it didn't. She wanted to move in with Derek, and plan their wedding and start their lives together.

But first, she had to call Professor Dawson and cancel whatever meeting her mom had set up for her at Harvard.

 _Thank you for reading! Please review X_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi guys I am SO sorry for how long this has taken. I have been so busy and so stressed with school and things at home. I started this chapter before I uploaded the last one but it was a really hard one to write and have the motivation to write. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I don't think it was going to be getting any better. So here we go._

 _This fic was a short one mainly about them going to Europe and eventually getting engaged. So it hasn't got long left but we'll be seeing where they are again in the next story, after med school ready for internship. So please stick with me. It might take a little while to get going because I still have some stuff going on. But I'm excited for it and it should be more like the first story._

 _I'm also sorry for a long note. And I'm sorry again for taking so long to update. Thank you for all the reviews! Although the delay sucked it's nice to know how much some of you guys missed this! It makes me feel like I'm actually not a crappy writer._

Meredith sighed as she clicked on the Harvard website, sat on Derek's laptop in his bed. She trailed the staff directory until she reached Professor Dawson, clicking on his profile and loading the information. The meeting she was supposed to have with him was tomorrow, and she'd told her mother she wasn't going, but apparently she refused to cancel it. So Meredith was going to have to do it herself.

Derek was downstairs with his mom and Lara, they were all meant to be going out for dinner later before everyone headed back to college. It was really nice being around everyone again, she hadn't realised just how much she'd missed Derek's family. While she was looking forward to being alone with him again once they started back at Dartmouth, his family were like her own, and she felt so at home here.

She reached for her cell off Derek's bedside table and began to dial the number on the screen. Hopefully this guy would be fine about the cancellation, and she could slope out of it easily.

'Hello?' She breathed down the phone as it was answered.

'Professor Robert Dawson, Harvard University Medical School.' The male voice came down the phone.

'Hi,' she said quickly. 'It's Meredith Grey… I… my mother told me she'd arranged for me to meet with you tomorrow?'

'Ah, yes. Meredith.' He said warmly.

'I'm just calling to apologise… I asked my mother to cancel, and I don't think she did.'

'Cancel?'

'Yes.. the meeting?'

'Oh.'

'I… I've been out of the country until yesterday so was unable to call you myself. And I'm sorry, I really am. I'm very grateful for the opportunity you have given me and I appreciate you giving me your time, but I have to decline.'

'I see.' He said carefully.

'I… I'm really sorry.'

'Your mother said you'd try and cancel.'

'Oh.' She breathed, unknowing what to reply.

'I understand you may be very…. Settled… at Dartmouth. And I appreciate it may be hard to change your mind, but is there nothing I can do to at least convince you to still visit us tomorrow?'

'I'm afraid not.' She shook her head.

'I see.'

'I… I'm not leaving Dartmouth, so it would be pointless.'

'Hmmmm.'

'I…' This was awkward, very, very awkward.

'I've seen your grades and some of your pre-medical papers and it would be such a shame for you to miss out on our programme.'

'Thank you…' she breathed. 'I'm sorry.'

'No worries, I'm sure I'll find someone else to fill your spot.'

'I.. yeah…' she said quietly. 'Thank you so much for the opportunity.'

'You're welcome. I'm sorry you didn't take us up on it.'

'I don't know what to say… I'm happy at Dartmouth, Dr. Dawson.'

'So I believe. Well, I wish you well Meredith. And send my well wishes to your mother.'

'I will.' She smiled. 'Thank you.'

'Thanks, Meredith.'

'Ugh.' She sighed, hanging up the phone and throwing it on the bed, shutting Derek's laptop and standing up to run downstairs. She could hear Alison's soft laugh as she made her way down, smiling at Derek as she came through the door way.

'All done?' he grinned at her, god he looked so cute.

'All done.' She nodded, walking and joining him on the couch as he opened his arms for her to cuddle into.

'Good.' He kissed the top of her head.

'Did the phone call go alright, Meredith dear?' asked Alison.

'Yeah.' She nodded. 'A little awkward, but it's all cancelled.'

'Good.' Derek's mother smiled warmly at her. 'Would you like a drink?'

'I'm okay but thank you.' Meredith smiled. 'What time are we going out for dinner?'

'Seven.' Said Lara. 'The table's booked for half past.'

'Okay.' She breathed, sinking into Derek more as her cell began to blare. 'Sorry.' She said quickly, pulling it out of her pocket, her heart thudding at the sight of her mother's name on her caller ID.

'Mer?' Derek breathed as she sat staring at her cell.

'I… one minute… I'll be one minute.' She said quickly, standing and running out of the room, pressing the accept button. 'Mom?'

'Meredith Elizabeth Grey!'

'I… mom…' she sighed.

'Would you like to explain to me why I just received a call from Robert Dawson, thanking me for wasting his time?!'

'I.. I told you, mom…. I didn't want to go to Harvard.'

'Just when I think you cannot be more disappointing you stoop even lower.'

'Mom…'

'No, Meredith! I can not believe you threw away this opportunity!'

'I don't want it, mom!' she shouted, turning quickly, worrying The Shepherds heard her.

'You know, Meredith, I am sick and tired of this behaviour. You told me you want to be a surgeon, and I told you you didn't have what it takes to make it and now you're proving me right. You do not pass up opportunities like these, Meredith!'

'Mom-' she groaned.

'No! Meredith. You galivant for a year, wasting your time with that…. Boy… and now you decline the opportunity to study at the best medical school in the country, and you expect me to support you wasting all my time and money?'

'Dartmouth is not a waste of time.' She snapped.

'I know Dartmouth isn't a waste of time, Meredith. You, and this career is a waste of time. We all know you're not serious about it and it's going to end in tears.'

'I am serious, mom!' Meredith gasped. 'Me and Derek got the top grades in our class when we graduated pre med. Stop acting like I'm not taking this seriously!'

'Oh and here we go with the boy again,' Ellis groaned, as Derek came into the hallway, concern etched on his features.

'Mom,' she groaned, as Derek moved closer to her, pulling her loosely into his arms.

'No, Meredith. I am sick and tired of pouring money into medical school that you are not taking seriously.'

'I am taking it seriously!' she gasped, as Derek brushed his lips against her forehead. 'But I don't want your money! If you don't want to give it to me, then I'll pull out student loans, I don't _need_ your money.'

'Twenty one years old and you honestly think you can make it as a surgeon when you live in coocoo land.'

'I don't know what you want me to say.' Meredith snapped, leaning into Derek's arms.

'I'm just saying, my patience is wearing thin, Meredith. You threw away the opportunity to study at Harvard med so you could stay with your friends and…. Boyfriend… that already tells me everything I need to know. Weak. Just like your father.'

'Fine, I'm weak. Whatever.' Meredith hissed, hanging up her cell and immediately burying her face in Derek's chest.

'You okay?' he murmured, kissing the crown of her head.

'Yeah.' She sighed. 'She was mad about Havard.'

'Of course she was.' He sighed, squeezing her to him.

'She's so…. I hate her.'

'I know.' He murmured, as she wrapped her arms around him. 'Do you want to go upstairs?'

'Yeah.' She nodded, grabbing for his hand and leading him up the stairs before flopping on his bed.

'Come here.' He breathed, pulling her into his arms.

'The things she says, Derek!'

'What was it this time? The usual?'

'Yeah.' She nodded. 'I… I just… if she's still like this about us then what is she going to say when I tell her we're engaged?'

'I don't know.' He said honestly, his hand resting on her abdomen.

'I… I don't think I want her at the wedding.' She said quietly, putting her hand over his own that lay on her stomach.

'You don't?' he asked.

'No.' she sighed. 'And not because of…. Not because of anything to do with you… us… I just… I want it to be a happy day. Our day. And I don't want her to ruin it.'

'It's still a long time away.' He breathed, kissing behind her ear.

'Two years. Less than two years.'

'Hmmmmm.'

'It's been three, Derek, and she still doesn't even refer to you by your name. And only calls you my boyfriend when she absolutely has to. She's not magically going to come around.'

'Maybe don't make any hasty decisions now.'

'I don't want her there.' She repeated. 'So I'm not inviting her, and I'm telling her that she isn't welcome. If she changes, then maybe I'll change my mind.' She shrugged. 'But I'm telling her about it and I'm telling her she's not coming.'

'Mer….'

'Don't Mer me,' she sighed. 'You're supposed to be happy about this. You don't like her either.'

'I never said I didn't like her.'

'It's pretty obvious, Derek.'

'She isn't nice to me… she isn't nice to you… I have no reason to like her.'

'Hmmmm.'

'You know I support whatever decision you make.' He murmured, squeezing her hand as his lips brushed her neck softly, making her hairs stand on edge.

'You do?' she whispered.

'Of course I do. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'And we don't have to decide anything about your mom now.'

'I already have.' She sighed, folding her arms.

'Mer….'

'No, Derek. She's not coming. I don't want her there.'

'Maybe you should think about it a bit more before you tell her, talk to mom about it maybe?'

'No, Derek.' She groaned. 'I don't want her there. She doesn't support us being together so why do I want her at my wedding?!'

'Because she's your mom.' He whispered, kissing her shoulder softly.

'No, Derek. Not in the same way your mom is your mom, she's not.'

'I know. I know, baby.' He murmured. 'And if you're a hundred and ten percent sure you don't want her there, then you know that's absolutely fine by me.'

'I a hundred and ten percent don't want her there.'

'Okay.'

'Okay.' She echoed, closing her eyes as she finally relaxed in his arms. 'I'm going to call her.'

'What?'

'Now. I'm going to call her now.'

'And tell her we're engaged?'

'Yeah.' She breathed. 'That we're engaged and that she's not coming.'

'Are you sure that's a good idea?' he whispered, squeezing her hand.

'Yeah. We're engaged and we're happy and I don't want her finding out to be a big cloud looming over us like when she found out we were first together. I want to tell her and get it over with.'

'What if her reaction upsets you, do you really want to ruin our happy engaged bubble?' he kissed the back of her neck again before brushing his lips just under her ear.

'I wont let her. I know she's not going to be happy. I don't want to let her upset me.'

'If you're sure.'

'I am.' She whispered, picking up her cell phone.

'Right now?' he raised his eyebrows.

'Yeah.' She nodded, dialling the number and sitting up on the bed.

'Put her on speaker.' He murmured, sitting up with her and pulling her into his arms.

'Don't… I don't know if….' She chewed her lip slightly.

'I wont talk.' He smiled, as if reading her mind. 'I'll leave it to you.'

'Kay.' She whispered, smiling at him as the phone continued to call.

'I love you.' He kissed her softly.

'Love you too.' She breathed, just as her mother's sharp voice came down the phone.

'I hope you're calling to apologise young lady.' Ellis snapped down the phone.

'Mom,' Meredith sighed.

'Not only did you throw away an opportunity I sought for you, but then you treat me with no respect.' Her mom continued. 'You don't appreciate anything I do for you.'

'Mom,' she sighed again.

'Stop interrupting me.'

'Sorry.' Meredith mumbled quietly, as Derek wrapped an arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

'Sorry for interrupting me or sorry for your behaviour?'

'Both.' She said quickly, glancing at her boyfriend.

'Hmmmm.'

'Mom, I-'

'Not to mention the embarrassment in the medical circles from you passing down the opportunity to study under Dawson.'

'Mom-'

'You know, unless you're going to apologise properly, I have a surgery to prepare for-'

'I'm getting married.' She said quickly.

'Excuse me?' Ellis almost chocked.

'I… me and Derek… we're getting married.'

'You… please tell me this is some sort of joke?'

'No,' she said simply, leaning further into Derek, who gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. 'Derek and I got engaged while we were in Europe and we've started telling people… so… I'm telling you.'

'You got engaged?' Ellis laughed.

'Yes.'

'And you're getting married?' she continued to laugh down the phone.

'Yes.'

'I'm sorry Meredith,' she said before pausing to take a breath in-between laughter. 'It's just… it's.. it's so laughable.'

'Excuse me?' Meredith frowned.

'You're getting married.' Ellis laughed. 'Well, you think you are.'

'No, I _am_ getting married.' She said firmly, reaching for Derek's hand.

'Just when I thought you couldn't get any more immature.'

'Mom!' she groaned. 'Will you just stop? Me and Derek are getting married I didn't call for your opinion or your approval. I'm calling to tell you what's happening. We think it's going to be not next summer but the summer after. And you're not invited.'

'I'm not invited?' Ellis laughed. 'Meredith you're more delusional than I thought if you think you're going to be getting married.'

'Mom, it's happening. And you're not coming.'

'Okay.' Ellis laughed.

'Mom!' she snapped. 'This is really important to me. It's a big thing. The biggest thing. I'm getting married and I don't want you there and even that doesn't make you think you should start taking me seriously? Take me and Derek seriously?'

'Meredith,' her mom sighed.

'No. Don't do that. Don't be patronising. You don't know anything about me and Derek and you have no right to say the things you do. You're not coming and if you don't see what's wrong with that, then that's your problem. Not mine.'

'Meredith…'

'No, I'm hanging up now.'

'Meredith…'

'Bye.' She said, hanging up the phone.

'Wow,' breathed Derek. 'That was quick.'

'Yeah.'

'I'm proud of you,' he murmured, tilting her chin up to kiss him softly.

'Thanks.'

'You did good.'

'Thanks.'

'Things might get better between you two.'

'Hmmmm. I doubt it.'

'Don't let it upset you.'

'I know.' She smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair gently.

'At least it's done now.'

'It is.' She agreed.

'It's done and now we can go back to our engaged bubble.' He brushed her hair out of her face.

'We can.' She grinned, placing her hand over his that was resting on her cheek.

'Hmmmm.' He smiled.

'Can we cuddle?' she whispered.

'We can cuddle.' He nodded, shifting so he was lay back down, with her following suit. He wrapped the duvet around them and pulled her toward him so they were spooning. 'This kind of cuddle?'

'This kind of cuddling is good.' She breathed.

'Hmmmm.' He nuzzled her neck, before pressing a kiss to it.

'love cuddling.' She whispered.

'Me too.'

'Hmmmm,' she sighed happily, squeezing the hand that was resting on her stomach.

'Just think, this time next week we'll be in our new apartment. That's just ours.'

'Just ours.' She echoed, smiling as she could feel him all around her.

'We can make it our own.'

'I want lots of pictures.' She whispered. 'Of us. In the apartment.'

'I want that too.' He smiled.

'And we can have everyone over to hang out or for dinner or something.'

'We can.' He laughed softly. 'And by dinner do we mean dinner I'll be making?'

'Yes.' She giggled.

'Maybe one day I'll teach you to cook.'

'Or I could just let you do it for us forever.' She giggled, turning so she was on her back, looking up at him and running her hand along his cheek softly.

'Or there is that.' He laughed, ducking his head down to kiss her quickly.

'What else can we do?' she whispered. 'In the apartment?'

'What?'

'I want to think about it. It's our first home.'

'Okay,' he murmured, moving so he was lay next to her and rested his head on her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'We already have our bedding. But we need to buy our other stuff for our room when we get there.'

'Hmmm.' She smiled, running her fingers through his curls, her fingers grazing his scalp. 'The sheets are grey and white?'

'Yeah.' He breathed.

'So we could have any colour as the room theme?'

'Yeah.' He nodded. 'Or we could keep it grey.'

'It's a bit cold.' She scrunched her nose.

'Or we could have it mainly grey and then just see if our pictures and stuff brighten it up?' he suggested.

'True.' She whispered.

'The kitchen stuff we have. Well, I have. But we will need to put some stuff in there to make it more homely.'

'I want it to be homely.' She kissed the top of his head.

'It will be homely. It's ours.'

'Ours.'

'Hmmmm.' He smiled happily as she continued to run her fingers through his hair. Her and Derek were going to have a home. They were engaged and they had a new home and they were starting medical school. Their life together was starting it's new chapter and she couldn't wait.

 _Thank you for reading, please review! X_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi guys I am SO sorry this has taken so long and I know I keep saying that and I really am sorry. Unfortunately our family has suffered another death these last couple of weeks, and finding the time to write has been hard. This is the last chapter of this story but I hope you'll join me for 'Perfect', which is to be the third (and final) part of young Meredith and Derek's story._

 _I'm not sure when it will be up it might be a few weeks and again I apologise but I will try my best to get it going as soon as I can. It will be set after med school when they start their internship at Mount Sinai, after being married for three years. Unfortunately there's going to be more drama than in this short fic, but it should be fun!_

 _Thank you for reading and thank you for the kind reviews._

 _PP X_

'Are you ready?' Alison asked softly, squeezing Meredith's hand.

'Yeah.' She whispered, holding the tears back as they stung her eyes, her soon to be mother in law tucking her hair behind her ear gently.

'You look beautiful.'

'Thank you.' She murmured, wiping her eye quickly. 'You think Derek will think so?'

'Oh sweetheart, Derek will definitely think so.' Alison smiled warmly at her.

'Good.' She smiled, taking a deep breath.

'I love you so much, Meredith.'

'I love you too.' Meredith grinned, as Derek's mom hugged her.

'I'm ready.' Meredith nodded, turning back to the mirror. Her dress was simple. White and simple but it was pretty. It was strapless and the top half was lace, with a clear back with lacing on the sides. Her lavender coloured flowers matched all of Derek's sisters dresses. And she was about to walk down the aisle. She was about to walk down the aisle and marry Derek. It didn't seem like it had been two years since he had proposed to her in the blue lagoon, but time had gone so fast.

They were about to start their third year of med school and start their rotations, which wouldn't be fun in terms of schedules. They were most likely to be only seeing each other at night, which was going to be hard. But it was going to be worth it when they both graduated.

It seemed like life had gone from zero to a hundred since she had met Derek. One minute she was a party girl at college, the next she was about to marry the love of her life and was on her way to pursuing a career in medicine. All in the space of five years. It was crazy how much could change in that time.

Holly, her maid of honour, was no longer with Tim. And he had a new girlfriend now, Jemima, who was also at the wedding. Luckily, things weren't awkward between Tim and Holly, and so there wouldn't be any drama. Luckily, Liv and Dex were still together, because Meredith had a feeling if the two of them had split, today was going to be awful.

But it wasn't. It was going to be perfect. It was going to be hers and Derek's special day and nothing could ruin that. Which was why her mom was still in Seattle. She didn't even know today was the wedding day, Meredith was going to tell her once she and Derek arrived back from their honeymoon in Mexico.

Part of her really wished her mom could be there. But unfortunately in the two years since she had been informed of the wedding, her attitude towards Derek hadn't changed. And that wasn't something Meredith was going to tolerate, especially not at her wedding. Derek had been nothing but supportive, and insisted that should she want her mom there she should invite her. But she didn't want her there. She wanted her firmly in Seattle where she couldn't say a word about her perfect fiancé. Soon to be husband. Very soon to be husband.

'I… I'm not nervous…' She murmured, chewing her lip slightly. 'Is that bad…. That I'm not nervous?'

'Of course not dear.' Alison cupped her cheek.

'Were you nervous…. When you married Mr. Shepherd?'

'Only about falling on my way down the aisle.' Derek's mom laughed softly.

'Oh.' Meredith giggled, feeling her eyes well with tears. This was actually happening. It was real. She was about to marry Derek.

'You'll be fine, sweetheart. And you have absolutely nothing to be nervous about, my boy loves you more than life itself.'

'Oh.' She sucked in a breath, desperately not wanting to cry.

'I love him too.'

'I know.' Alison nodded knowingly. 'Which is why you have nothing to be nervous about.'

'Yeah.' Meredith agreed.

'Now, shall I get the girls so we can have a photograph before Mark comes in here for you and I have to leave?'

'Yeah.' Meredith nodded. 'That would be great.'

'Okay sweetheart.' Alison squeezed her hands before opening the door from the room where Meredith had been getting changed, into the corridor.

She and Derek were getting married in a small church which held only about a hundred and fifty people, and had a guesthouse five hundred metres away, where Meredith and her bridesmaids had all stayed the previous night. The reception was going to be held at a similarly small hotel in lower Manhattan where all the guests, who were mainly Derek's family and their college and med school friends were going to eat, drink and dance. His family had also been told to sit on either side of the church, in an attempt of Alison's try and help mask Meredith's lacking guests.

Despite the wedding being relatively small, it had still cost herself and Derek a lot of money. She'd had to get a job bar tendering in Hanover, and Derek had begun working as a barista at Starbucks, which meant they saw even less of each other, with their workload. But again, it was worth it in order to start building their life together. Alison had given Derek half of his unofficial inheritance from his dad in order to pay for the church, which had been a massive help. And had told him that she would like to save the rest for when they were looking to buy their next home, but was happy to give it them if they really needed it for the wedding.

They were a team. Her and Derek were a real team. A team who knew each other's strengths and weaknesses and played to the former. Their dream was to move back to New York after med school and get a place on the Mount Sini surgical residency program, which was currently fourth in the country. But, as with applying to med school, they had back up plans in order to stick together should they need.

'Oh my god Mer.' Liv breathed. 'You look amazing.'

'Oh, thanks.' She giggled, turning around as her five best friends walked in.

'Derek is totally going to die.' Laughed Imogen as she hugged her.

'I hope not,' Meredith laughed. 'I don't want to be a widow the day I get married.'

'True.' Nodded Imogen.

'You do look amazing Mer.' Grinned Holly.

'Thanks.' She whispered, hugging her best friend. 'So do you.'

'Don't even try to make this about me.' Holly shook her head. 'This is your day.'

'Fine.' Meredith sighed.

'You all look gorgeous.' Breathed Alison, wiping her eyes quickly.

'Aw mom,' murmured Lara, hugging Alison tightly.

'I just cant believe my baby boy is getting married.' She whispered.

'I know, who would have thought DerBear would be the first.' Laughed Claire.

'Everyone.' Imogen rolled her eyes.

'Not long until you now either La.' Grinned Liv.

'I know.' Derek's eldest sister laughed. She had Joe had gotten engaged a year ago and were planning to be married in the spring.

'Enough about that.' Alison waved her hand. 'Today is about Meredith and Derek.'

'It is.' Nodded Holly.

'I feel like your whole life would be about Meredith and Derek if you could make it.' Laughed Claire.

'I cant help being happy my boy is in love with such a lovely young woman.' Alison sighed. 'It warms my heart.'

'Ma you're going to make me sick.' Imogen laughed.

'You're clearly not prepared for later,' Liv rolled her eyes. 'Wait until Derek sees her in this and we'll have to deal with them all over each other all night.'

'Shut up.' Giggled Meredith. 'It's my wedding day. I'm allowed to be all over my….' She trailed off at the realisation she was about to call Derek her husband.

'Husband.' Alison smiled.

'Husband.' Meredith echoed, her heart pounding.

'Not when your husband is our brother.' Imogen winced.

'Let me have today.' Meredith giggled. 'And then you wont see us for two weeks anyway.'

'No you'll be off having all kinds of inappropriate sex in Mexico.' Laughed Liv.

'That I cant deny.' She giggled again, before quickly turning to Alison. 'Oh my god I'm sorry.'

'It's alright dear.' She laughed. 'I may be old but I'm not silly.'

'You're not old.' Meredith shook her head.

'I am, dear.' Alison laughed. 'Now, you girls all get together and let me take your photograph.'

'Okay.' Meredith nodded as her friends squealed, Holly on one side of her and Liv on the other.

'Now smile,' breathed Alison, as Meredith and the five girls in lavender dresses grinned. 'You all look beautiful!'

'Thanks mom.' Beamed Imogen.

'Holl do you mind taking one of us and Alison?' asked Meredith, turning to her best friend.

'Of course not.' Holly shook her head. 'As long as I can have one with you after.'

'Of course.' Meredith giggled, motioning for Alison to take her place by her left hand side.

'Me and my girls.' Alison breathed, looking down the line before kissing Meredith's forehead gently as to not get lipstick on it.

'Smile.' Demanded Holly as the Shepherd's posed for a picture, before Mark entered the room.

'Mom, get your ass in that church.' He said quickly. 'I have to deliver Grey before Shep loses his goddamn mind.'

'Oh.' Meredith giggled as Alison squeezed her hand.

'Now, I'll see you in there.' She smiled. 'And you'll be a Shepherd.'

'Yeah.' Meredith whispered.

'Good luck, even though I know you don't need it.'

'Thanks.' She giggled as her mother in law hugged her tightly.

'Come on,' groaned Mark.

'Hey.' Meredith pouted. 'We're not even late. It's not my fault Derek's early.'

'Early?' laughed Mark. 'He's been ready since dawn, he'd have been here at six if I'd have let him.'

'He's cute.' She giggled. 'But he can wait another two minutes. Me and Holly need a picture.'

'Okay, okay.' He sighed, as Imogen took the camera off Holly and took a picture of Meredith with her best friend.

'Take a deep breath.' Said Holly, squeezing her shoulder after Imogen snapped them together.

'Yeah.' Meredith whispered. 'I'm good.'

'You're good.' She nodded. 'It's just Derek.'

'Just Derek.' Meredith smiled. 'Just Derek.'

'And you look beautiful.'

'Thanks.'

'You good to go?'

'Yeah.' Meredith nodded. 'I'm excited.'

'Good.' Holly grinned. 'Me too.'

'Let's go.' She nodded, turning to Mark. 'I'm good to go.'

'Let's go.' He nodded, looking round to gather all of his sisters. 'Liv! Come on!'

'Coming.' She rolled her eyes, fixing her hair one last time as Mark linked Meredith's arm.

'You good, Grey?'

'Good.' She nodded. 'Is everyone there?'

'Yep. Everyone's waiting for you, especially Shep.'

'I'm excited.' She giggled as they walked out of the door.

'Guys, seriously,' Mark turned around. 'Get in the car, you guys are ahead of Mer and there's too many of you for me to control.'

'We're going.' Laughed Claire, getting in the car that was going to take them literally two minutes across the way.

'Okay, now you okay getting in there?' sked Mark as he helped Meredith in the car after Holly.

'Yep.' She nodded, climbing in and sitting next to her friend as Mark got in the front with the driver.

'Mer,' grinned Imogen. 'Is it weird that in less than an hour you're going to be a Shepherd?'

'Very weird.' She giggled. 'But not weird at all at the same time.'

'I already think of you as a Shepherd anyway.' Said Claire.

'Me too.' Meredith sighed. 'It's weird that it's about to become official.'

'True.' Claire nodded. 'Derek is so excited bless him.'

'Don't we all know it.' Groaned Mark from the front.

'Leave him alone,' laughed Holly. 'It's adorable.'

'He is.' Meredith agreed, just as the car pulled up and all the girls squealed.

'It's time!' grinned Imogen.

'Let's go guys!' squealed Liv. 'Mer's getting married!'

'Let's go.' Said Mark as he opened the door for Meredith and held her hand as she stepped out.

'Don't let me fall.' She shook her head as he linked her and the girls lined up in front of them and they walked into the back of the church.

'Never.' Mark smirked. 'He'd never forgive me.'

'Okay.' She nodded, taking one last deep breath as they stood behind the door.

'Are we ready, Miss Grey?' smiled the guy in a suit by the door.

'Yeah.' She nodded. 'Let's go.'

'Let's go.' He echoed, smiling before nodding to the organist who began to play the music.

As the doors opened Meredith's heart fluttered. She grasped Mark's arm tightly as she saw everyone sat in the church waiting for them. Imogen began walking first, with Liv following, then Claire, then Lara, then Holly, and then she began to move too. Her stomach felt like it was doing flips as she continued to walk down the aisle to Derek. She couldn't see him behind all of his sisters until she was half way there. He was grinning at her in his navy suit which she had insisted he wore because it made his eyes look so dreamy.

She couldn't help but gin back at him as she continued down the aisle to him. She sucked in a breath as she handed Imogen her flowers and Mark handed her over to Derek. Her Derek. She felt like her heart stopped as he took her hand and squeezed it softly.

'Hi.' He whispered, his breath catching in his throat.

'Hi.' She giggled, wiping at her eye quickly to stop herself crying and ruining her make up as he squeezed her hand again.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

'I'll go first.' Derek nodded, his heart pounding in his chest as he glanced from the priest to Meredith, who was wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. His mom had told him Meredith would look beautiful on their wedding day, but this was just… unreal. Her hair was in it's lose waves around her face, which had slightly more makeup on than usual, but still looked light and natural. She was a natural beauty, his Meredith. And she was about to become his wife.

'Okay.' Meredith whispered.

'Okay.' Nodded the priest.

'Meredith,' he sighed, tilting his head slightly as he couldn't help but smile at her, squeezing both her hands tightly.

'Yeah?' she giggled, squeezing his hands back.

'To tell you I love you is the biggest understatement in…. forever.' He breathed. 'I love you more than I could ever say. You're the kindest person I have ever met, and I vow to show you as much kindness as you show me, and everyone else every day. I vow to try and make you laugh as much as you make me laugh. Mostly because I want you to be happy, but also because there's no better sound in the world than when you giggle.'

'Oh….' She breathed, taking a deep breath.

'I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I will do anything I can to make sure that happens. I'll work as hard as I have to to keep you happy, no matter how hard it gets. I'll love you no matter what happens in our future, and I'll be there for you no matter what. I promise to always be the one you can lean on, and I will make your future as bright as it can possibly be. I'm so lucky to have had you in my life for six years now,' he smiled as his grinning soon to be wife. 'And they have been the best six years of my life. You took my breath away from the moment you came in late to our bio class hungover.' He smiled, eliciting a laugh from their guests. 'I love you. I love you so much. And I will love you for the rest of my life.'

'And Meredith?' the priest turned to his beautiful, beautiful Meredith, who wiped her eye and laughed breathlessly before taking a deep breath and nodding quickly.

'Right,' she nodded. 'Okay.'

'You good?' he smirked.

'Yeah.' She giggled. 'You just almost made me cry.'

'Sorry.' He whispered.

'And now you're interrupting my vows.' She tried to pout, but couldn't help smiling.

'Sorry.' He laughed.

'Shhh.'

'Sorry.'

'Derek,' she giggled, shaking her head. 'I love you. And I know you just said that and it's not very original and I don't have the same way with words as you do… but I love you. I love you so much. And I never saw myself getting married. I never even saw myself having a boyfriend. But you… you were my best friend and you still are my best friend. You made me believe in love, and I… I just love you.' She was beginning to ramble. But rambling in her vows couldn't be more Meredith and he absolutely loved it.

'I love you and I want to take care of you the way you take care of me. You make me so happy and I hope I make you that happy too because… because I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy and now I'm rambling… I'm really… really rambling and I'm sorry. But I tired so hard to write a speech about how much I love you but I couldn't put it into words. I promise to give you everything you want and be there for you no matter what. In sickness and in health or whatever…. I'll be there for you in everything. I want everything with you. I love you.' She breathed.

'I love you too.' He whispered.

'Now,' grinned the priest. 'have you got each other's rings?'

'Yeah,' Derek nodded, taking Meredith's ring his hand.

'Okay. Repeat after me.'

'Okay.' He echoed.

'I give you this ring,'

'I give you this ring,'

'As a symbol of my love.'

'As a symbol of my love.' Derek repeated, squeezing Meredith's hand gently, before slipping the ring onto her left hand finger.

'Do you, Derek Christopher Shepherd, take Meredith Elizabeth Grey to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

'I do.' He breathed, unable to stop grinning.

'Meredith,' the priest smiled, turning to her. 'You have Derek's ring.'

'I do.' Meredith nodded.

'Repeat after me.'

'Okay.' She whispered.

'I give you this ring,'

'I give you this ring,'

'As a symbol of my love.'

'As a symbol of my love.' Meredith beamed, her eyes sparkling at him as she pushed the ring onto his finger before grasping both of his hands tightly in her own.

'And do you, Meredith Elizabeth Grey, take the Derek Christopher Shepherd, to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do.' She nodded, her breath hitching in her throat as she squeezed his hands even tighter.

'Meredith and Derek I now pronounce you husband and wife.' The priest grinned, before turning to Derek. 'You may now kiss your bride.'

'Thank god.' Derek breathed, moving a hand to cup her face immediately and bring her lips to his before wrapping his other arm tightly around her, pulling her as close as he could despite his whole family watching. He was sure he heard clapping and chatting but all he could feel was Meredith. Her tongue moving against his own, her hand moving through his hair and her nails scratching his scalp slightly just the way he liked it.

'Mer,' he breathed into her mouth before she pulled away slightly, giggling.

'We're married.' She whispered, kissing him again quickly.

'We're married.' He echoed, squeezing her to him.'

 _Thank you for reading, please review! X_


End file.
